


Saiyan Family

by PoisonPrincess96



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha Gohan, Alpha Trunks, Alpha Vegeta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bad at tagging, Beta Goku, Beta Goten, Beta OFC, F/F, F/M, Goku and Chi-Chi are, I'm a potty mouth, Lots of gay sex, M/M, More tags to be added, Not in the beging, Not too much promise, OFC - Freeform, OOC Chi-Chi, Oh! And gay sex, Pan is so cute!, Slight Alternate Universe, Slight Crack fic, Vegeta and Bulma aren't married, for now, lots of cussing, muahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: Vegeta has many secrets. Most revolving around Kakarot.





	1. Flashy Entrances

**Author's Note:**

> Several Things!!  
> One! I super duper messed with time lines in this, one of the chapterss is labled timeline, go check that out if and when you get confused.  
> Two! Chi-Chi and Videl are really OOC and I'm sorry about that, I rather like them in the actual show.  
> Three! Saiyans have something called Soul Marks, they're like tattoos but they're born with them, and their soul mate has the same one.  
> Four! The OFC's name is Hanako, nick name Hana, it's not Hannah. it's pronounced Hah-nah. It means flower.  
> Five! Hanako (OFC) and Vegeta sometimes speak "saiyan" to each other, it's just a weird mix of Japanese and Scottish Gaelic, in italics is the translation, no one but Hanako and Vegeta speak saiyan really, Trunks knows a little, but he doesn't know enough to follow.  
> Six! Vegeta calls Hana Alainn, it's an old nick name it's pretty much gibberish, but basically it means Youngest Beauty, they call Goku Heilia, it gets explained later. Vegeta is called Hatta, liturally it means Charge, but like, in charge, leader. Questions? Concerns? 
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions and don't forget to leave Kudos and Subscribe for more if you like it!

It started off as a fairly average day. Everyone had gotten together for a nice start of the summer barbeque. Trunks was playing with now five year old little sister near the pool, meaning they were throwing little sinking toys near Vegeta who was apparently asleep on a little raft, though he was wearing sunglasses so it was hard to tell. Gohan was sitting with Videl, his mother and Bulma, looking very jealous of 18 and Krillin who sat with their daughter and Piccolo, leaving Gohan alone and bored, while Goku and Goten threw him occasional sympathetic glances from across the yard where they were training Pan a little, much to ChiChi and Videl’s ire. But then again, as Goku reasoned, when wasn’t his wife angry? So he trained his four year old granddaughter with his youngest son. Although, he guessed Goten wasn’t so young, he was very nearly and adult at seventeen, and had even started looking for an apartment with Trunks a while ago. It was nice, having his child older now, less dependent on his presence. It meant ChiChi had less of a reason to yell when he went to train or spar with Vegeta. The rest of the Z fighters were scattered around Bulma’s yard having a generally good time. It didn’t surprise anyone when dark clouds rolled over the planet and intimidating lightning started crackling. Goku sighed and prepared himself for what he hoped would be a good fight. Vegeta caught the latest toy Bulla threw and groaned before flying to the edge of the pool to pull on a shirt, flicking the toy at his son.   
“Gohan! Take the girls inside while we handle it.” His son nodded and walked over to grab his daughter and take Bulla’s hand, leading away his wife, mother and Bulma. Something in him yearned to turn around and join his father in the fight, like always, but he ignored it. He was a family man now. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes as his father.   
Vegeta watched Gohan leave and sighed, shaking his head. If Trunks ever just… walked away from a fight like this, he’d kill him himself.   
“Your son’s gone soft Kakarot. It’s disgusting.” Goku threw him a glare.   
“Shut up! He’s happy playing house. Just let him be.” Vegeta huffed a scornful laugh and redirected his attention to sky where a somewhat intimidating and very familiar man.   
A tall rather skinny man with blue skin and reptilian features floated next to a short fat one with orange skin and bug like build, beside them a short being floated next to them, obscured by the clouds and a cloak.   
“Vegeta! It’s been far too long!” Goku smiled, Vegeta’s friends!  
“Fuck off Raulu! I don’t work for Freeza anymore and you know it! Now leave before I make you.” The tall blue man, Raulu, smirked.   
“Now Vegeta, for a Prince you’ve always had such a foul temper. And after we went through all this trouble to bring you a present.” Raulu gestured to the cloaked figure and the group all began descending towards the angry prince. Goku watched amazed as Vegeta began growling low in his throat.   
“Whatever it is, I don’t want it.”   
“Now little monkey, none of that. Just look at what we brought you!” The orange bug man tugged the cloak of the figure off, revealing a young girl, maybe a little older than Goten in saiyan armour, spiked back, jet black hair, and a brown tail singing behind her. Vegeta froze.   
The short man cackled lowly. “We found her in one of Freeza’s old containment cells! And after a little.. Re adjustment period, we just knew we had to bring her to see you.”   
“...H-H-Hanako.” Vegeta whispered, still standing stock still.  
“Ah! You do remember. Hanako, darling?” The blue lizard laughed, redirecting the young girl's attention to himself. “Be a good girl and rid the universe of these dirty little monkeys, would you?” The girl nodded, turning to the group and analyzing everyone. Goku was finally close enough to see her eyes, they were black. All black. A chill tore through his spine as he looked at the girl.   
“Vegeta… who is she.”  
“That’s my sister Kakarot.” That was all they got out before Hanako charged. Goku thought that she would go after himself, she was even headed in his direction, but at the last moment she did a twirling leap and nearly kicked Vegeta’s head off, he sluggishly moved, but still got caught rather savagely in the shoulder.   
“Hanako.. Why are you doing this?” She didn’t respond, just kept throwing punches, which Vegeta dodged but never returned.   
“Oh! Don’t worry Vegeta! She can’t really hear you, she was having a little trouble after the ice, so we fixed her up a bit.” Vegeta dodged a large kia blast from the girl followed quickly a deadly hit that barely glanced him.   
“Hanako!” No response, the girl just continued her assault.   
“You bastards! What did you do to her?!”   
“Nothing more than a few… minor modifications. Freeza’s old project for the two of you really helped start us off though. “ Vegeta growled out and abandoned the fight with his sister to charge the two aliens.   
“Galick gun!”  
“Holy shield!” Hanako stood in front of her brother, hand up and apparently using her Ki as a shield to defend her two companions.   
“Move Hanako!”   
“Dad, she can’t hear you!” Trunks called, running over to try his own attack, but simply bouncing off the orb shield. Goku, pulled from his distraction began charging his own ki attack, aiming for Hanako when Vegeta growled at him.   
“If any of you touch her, I’ll kill you.”   
“But.. Vegeta-”   
“No Kakarot. This is my fight.” Goku shifted uncomfortably but nodded, conceding to standing with the other fighters and waiting.   
Had Vegeta gone for any hits, this fight would have lasted two minutes tops. Hanako had obviously not been training with the same vigore as her sibling and… she looked far too young to have even come from planet Vegeta. Goku’s thoughts were interrupted by Hanako’s screaming, not in pain, but rage, as Vegeta had her arms locked behind her, resting his head in between her shoulders.   
“Please, Hanako, please snap out of it.” He nearly whispered, holding her arms tighter as she struggled and screamed.   
“Kakarot! Get Raulu and Speik!” Goku nodded and ran into the fight, winning quickly while Vegeta distracted Hana, still talking to her. It was very obvious the two aliens had not expect as much of a fight as they were both incredibly weak. Likely dependent on Hanako’s shield technique.   
“Kamehameha!” After the two were disposed of Hanako’s eyes flashed between the all black and her original color, powering down and going limp in Vegeta’s arms. Vegeta floated down carefully laying her on the ground and pushing her hair away from her face.   
“Hana?” He whispered, holding her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.   
“Hey Geta, I was looking for you.” Vegeta gave a watery laugh and hugged his sister close before she started coughing, deep in her lungs, before spasming and falling limp. Vegeta was about to call to Bulma, but she’d already run up to help.   
“Come on, bring her into my lab.” The prince nodded and lifted her up to carry her. 

It hadn’t taken long for Bulma to become frustrated with Vegeta’s ordering her around and banished him into the livingroom where he was surprised to find Goku, his two sons, and Pan sitting with Trunks and Bulla.  
“I thought you’d gone home.” He half muttered, sitting next to his rival on the large couch.   
“We wanted to make sure she was okay.” Gohan told him.   
“And also we were dying of curiosity.” Goku input, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. Vegeta sighed, but figured they would learn eventually.   
“Her name is Hanako. She’s my sister.”  
“She’s younger than I am! Vegeta was blown up long before her birth.” Gohan informed him unnecessarily.   
“I am aware of her age. There is a reason for that, and I will get to it if you would kindly shut up.” Vegeta glared at the young man, therally cowed, he shut up. “As I was saying, we were twins. When we were about thirteen Frieza took us to his ship. Raditz joined us when we were about fifteen. I think Nappa worked with him before the planet was destroyed. It was fine for a while, but Hana and I wanted to try and find more Saiyans, Freeza never allowed it, didn’t trust us to come back. Smart enough I suppose. One day when we were about twenty we decided to run away. We almost did it too, but just as the pod was about to disengage we were caught. I’m pretty sure Nappa told on us. Frieza wanted to teach us a lesson, and I was stronger so he decided to punish me by punishing her. He had holding cells. Hundreds of his enemies frozen, unaware of the passing time, never ageing and never dying. That’s what he did to her. The two creatures she was with are named Raulu and Speik. They were working on a project for Frieza, years ago. We didn’t comply to wishes easily and Frieza decided to try and… put us off line, so we would be more compliant. I assume that’s what they did to her.”  
“You never told us you had a sister, seems awful… desperate. Like something a teenager would do to insert herself into a manga or tv show she liked.” Gohan pointed out.  
“I didn’t tell you I had a brother either. That sound like one of those asinine stories?”  
“Yes.” Vegeta glared and found Gohan’s eyes challenging. Good. Man was coming into his own.   
“Regardless, it’s what happened.”  
“Alright, alright.” Gohan put up his hands in surrender.   
“Vegeta?” The room turned to look at Bulma. “She’s awake, but she’s panicking a little. I don’t think she remembers anything.” She hadn’t even finished the sentence before he was out of the room.   
Hanako stood in the corner of the room, ki blast ready in hand and tail wrapped around her waist tightly as she glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings.   
“Hanako, calm yourself.” Vegeta ordered from the door. Hana glanced at her brother and froze.   
“...Vegeta?” Vegeta nodded and entered slowly, arms up to show he meant no harm, as if approaching a sacred animal. Hana suddenly stood straight and directed her hand to Vegeta’s chest. “No. My brother is dead. I saw him die. Now leave before I kill you for making a mockery of the royal family.” Goku, who stood watching from slightly behind his friend, was suddenly very convinced of their relation. Hanako stood like a queen, power and calm radiating off of her, even in this foreign setting surrounded by apparent hostels.   
“Hana, whatever you saw, it wasn’t real. I am your brother.”  
“My brother and I are twins. You’re in your fifties.”   
“We tried to run away, don’t you remember? We got caught, Frieza froze you.” Hana flinched slightly. “I continued to work with him for a while after, but I left. I live here now, on a planet called earth.” The girl laughed humorlessly.   
“My brother would never settle on a planet. He has his mission and he swore to complete it.”  
“I did. I found it, on this planet. That’s why I stayed.” Hanako’s arm shook. “Hana, look at me. I know I look different from last time we were together, but I’m still your brother. More than that I’m your twin. You know this.” Tears welled in her eyes. On the other side of the door, behind Vegeta, the other saiyans stood, watching amazed. “When we were twelve my mate was sent on their mission, I gave them a charm, I never told anyone but you about that.” Vegeta pulled a strange glowing green stone from under his shirt, showing it to his sister.   
“What’s that?” Goten whispered to the general group. They all shrugged.   
“Alright, when we were thirteen, in the room with the cages we made a promise.” She answered, glaring. Vegeta sighed and glanced at his companions before answering in his native tongue.  
“Bidh mi gaol agam ort gu bràth, bidh mi an-còmhnaidh a dhìon. Agus aon latha bidh sinn a 'lorg ar theaghlach, mo phiuthar a-mhàin.” I will love you forever, I will always protect you. And one day we will find our family, my only sister. Vegeta answered. Hana’s tears were streaming down her face as she ran to her brother.   
“Tha mi a chaill thu uiread.” I missed you so much.  
“Chaill mi dhut cuideachd, Alainn.” I missed you too, Toa. Hana laughed slightly at her old nickname.  
“What are they saying?” Goku asked.   
“It’s Saiyan.” Trunks answered. “I don’t know what they're saying though.”   
.”Come one, I want to show you something.” Vegeta lead Hanako towards the group.   
“Trunks. Meet your Aunt.”   
“You have a kid?”  
“I have two.” Trunks watched surprised as Vegeta’s chest puffed slightly with pride.   
“It’s good to meet you Trunks, my name is Hanako. And who’s this?” Hana redirected her attention to Bulla.   
“My daughter. “ More chest puffing. Of course, Trunks thought, She’s his favorite after all. Hana cooed at the baby, wiggleing her fingers at the small child.   
“Why did you hit daddy earlier, but now you hug?” Bulla asked, cocking her head to the side.   
“I spent a long time with some very bad people, and sometimes it messes with how you see things.” She answered simply. Bra nodded and held her hands out to her aunt who gladly took her into her arms.   
“This is Bulma, mother of my children.” If Hanako thought it was strange to introduce someone as such, she said nothing. Merely curtsied slightly and smiled at the blue haired woman.   
“I’m sorry I threatened you.”   
“It’s alright. I’m pretty much used to it by now.” Hana smiled but didn’t laugh.   
“And this is Kakarot’s family.” Hana froze, eyes going wide and focusing on Goku.   
“Heilai…”   
“Hi! I’m Goku!” Hana looked at him, confused.   
“He hit his head on his way in. He doesn’t remember anything of our home. Dhuinn.” Of us.   
“Oh.” A somewhat dark look covered her face. “I hope you don’t mind if I call you Kakarot?” Goku shrugged.   
“Vegeta does it, what’s one more? Anyways, these are my sons, Gohan and Goten, and my granddaughter Pan.” Hana smiled again, whatever cloud on her mind vanishing as she shook hands with his family.   
“Um.. Vegeta? I still don’t know what caused the… eye thing, and the murder. So if you don’t mind I was hoping to run some test.”  
“You think it might happen again?” Hana asked quietly.  
“I don’t know, better safe than sorry.” Hana nodded, handing Trunks his sister and following the woman, waving at the group as she left.


	2. Pool Side Bets

Time passed, about a month, Bulma couldn’t figure out what exactly caused Hana to go under, except that when provoked her eyes went black and her Ki spiked, but she did figure out that ki restraints controlled it, and would do as a band aid for now so she was safe to be around, and to celebrate they decided to have another party like the one before her little entrance.   
There was a different lay out this time. ChiChi, Videl and Bulma still sat together, but Gohan didn’t join them, instead he sat with his feet in the pool and watched as Hana, Trunks and Bra threw things at Goku and Vegeta intermediately, as they both were on floaties in the pool, Goten sleeping curled on his father’s chest. They soon discovered that Goku did nothing if he was hit, but blocked things before they hit his sleeping child.   
Trunks and Hana made a bet, whoever hit and woke the teenager first won and the loser had to ask Mr. Satan for a few fighting lessons. Bra was also playing, but her throws continued to fall short so they decided not to make her take the punishment. Trunks got close, almost hitting his friend in the leg, but Goku kicked the little floater away just before it hit him.   
“Oh!” Hana cheered, jostling her nephew. It was strange, thinking that her twin had a son that was nearly her age.   
“So you and Goten are good friends?”   
“Yeah! Best friends.”  
“But Vegeta and Kakarot are not?” Trunks glanced at his father, still apparently asleep, before coming close and signalling her to lean closer.   
“Dad really likes hanging out and sparring with Goku, he just doesn’t want to seem like he does because Goku’s so nice.”   
“Really?” The lavender haired boy nodded. “Seems a bit juvenile.”  
“Oh, it totally is.” The two laughed and Hana threw another toy, which whizzed just past Goten’s ear.   
“Damn!”   
“Hah!” Trunks tried again, this time trying to fake out the older fighter by throwing two right after eachother, but they were both deflected easily.   
“Fuck!”   
“Alright, new plan.” Hana stood and walked over to where Pan splashed in the little kiddie pool near her mother, who was paying absolutely no attention to her.   
“Panny? Wanna come play with us?” The little girl’s eyes lit up and she nodded. “Gohan? Is Pan a good swimmer?” Gohan glanced up and smiled at the adoring look Pan was giving Hana.   
“Yeah, she’s a great swimmer.”  
“Cool, can I throw her at your brother?” Gohan blinked, taken aback, before nodding slowly. “Kakarot won’t like, reflexively slap her out of the air or something, right? I’d hate for her to be thrown across the planet.”   
“Nah, he knows what’s going on.” Hana shrugged and knelt in front of the little girl.   
“Wanna help me win a bet?” Pan nodded. “Okay, good! I’m going to toss you at Grandpa, okay?” Another nod. Hanako smiled and lifted the girl up, getting ready to throw her. “Okay Panny, you ready?”  
“Yeah!”  
“One.” She swung her with over exaggeration, making the child giggle, “Two.” another giggle and squeal. “Three!” Hanako gently tossed the child who giggled and squealed, Goku opened his eyes in time to see his granddaughter rocketing towards him and caught her, somehow not even seriously dipping the floating and not at all disturbing Goten. “What!?” Hana fell to her knees, not believing the reflexes Goku possessed.   
“Told you he knew what was going on.” Gohan told her, smiling at her distress. Trunks laughed.  
“Did you just make a joke?” Gohan gave the teen a good glare before refocusing on his daughter, who Goku was gently tossing up and down.   
“Hey, quick question.” Hana asked suddenly.   
“Yeah?”  
“How heavy of a sleeper is Goten?”   
“Fuck.” Trunks face palmed. “I forgot he sleeps like the fucking dead.”   
“Great. Want to call it a draw then? I mean of the screaming child didn’t wake him I don’t think hitting him would do much even if we do manage it.” Trunks glared for a moment, threw one last little bean bag ball (kicked away by Goku, who still wasn’t paying attention.) before nodding his consent.  
“Fine. Draw.” They sat for a while, before Trunks suddenly got an evil grin.   
“First to wake up my dad gets to throw the other under the bus when he starts yelling.”  
“You’re on!” The threw for a while, Vegeta easily deflecting without paying them any mind before Hana had a great idea. She stood, walking away slightly to get a good angle, and threw it at Goten.   
“You idiot, you’re supposed to hit dad!” Hanako grinned and held up a finger. The toy flew at Goten, Goku easily deflecting it, but not caring where it flew, and landed right on Vegeta’s chest.  
“Yes!”  
“Damn it Kakarot!” Vegeta flew into a sitting position, anger sparking around him.   
“I didn’t do anything ‘Geta, Hana was trying to hit Goten. And he’s sleeping! Look at him!” Admittedly, Goten was a rather adorable picture, curled on his father’s chest, drooling slightly. Which is why Vegeta was kind enough to carefully move the teen, handing him to his own son, and grab the little five year old, passing her to her father before hitting Goku so hard to floaty under him popped.   
“Vegeta!” Bulma rage from her seat with the other mothers  
“What?!”  
“No fighting!”  
“Why?” Hana and Vegeta asked at the same time.Bulma groaned and decided to not comment instead leaving to go check on the food while Vegeta tried to egg Goku into a fight. He was just about to give in when Bulma announced food was done, causing the younger saiyan to dash off, racing his now very awake youngest son.   
“Cute.” Hanako said, almost to herself. Vegeta stood next to her, pretending he hadn’t felt affection towards their actions.   
“I suppose.”  
“Are you going to tell him?”   
“No. He’s happily married, I won’t interrupt that.”  
“You really think that?” The prince nodded. “He’ll see the soul mark at some point Vegeta.”  
“He’s an idiot Hanako, if I can help it, he’ll never know we’re soul mates.”


	3. Blue

Gohan loved blue eyes. Which was unfortunate seeing as he lived in Japan and nobody had real blue eyes here. And besides, it would be shallow to date someone based purely on eye color. Still… and Videl understood why every time he saw blue eyes he was slightly enhanced. It was infrequent, so she didn’t seem to mind too much. She even got a pair of blue contacts once as a surprise. At first he was excited, the love of his life, but with the blue eyes he craved. It hadn’t worked. They hadn’t danced and flashed the way they should have. There was no fire behind them.   
“Bye sweet heart, we’re going to go plan the girl’s birthday party.” Gohan glanced at his wife and child and then down at his work.  
“Mind if I tag along?”  
“Not at all.”

Goten and Trunks were sitting in the entertainment room of capsule corp, playing Border Lands while Goku sat next to them, amazed at the difference in video games since he’d played with Krillin as a teen, when Gohan, Videl and Pan walked in.   
“Hey Gohan! What are you doing here?” Goten asked.  
“Videl and Bulma are planning Pan and Bra’s birthday party.”  
“But why are you here?” The younger brother asked again. Gohan never came over, he always had work.   
“I can’t come visit?” Trunks and Goten looked at eachother and answered in unison.   
“No.” Gohan sighed, exasperated, and sat beside his brother, watching the apparently random explosions.  
“Whatever. What are you guys playing?”   
“Borderlands.”  
“Oh, did they make a new one?” The two teenagers turned slowly to face the older man.   
“You. You played Borderlands?” Goten asked, incredulous.   
“Yeah, the first one came out when I was in my early twenties, what do you think I did when I moved out?” Goten muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, ‘Whatever mum said.’ “You want to run that by me again?”  
“No, not at all. Want to join in?” Gohan looked at his brother with suspicion, but took the controler and started a new character.   
“Where’s Hanako?”  
“Training with my dad. Why?” Trunks answered, cussing quietly as he died. Gohan shrugged and ignored the pang in his chest at the saiyan’s absence. They played for a while, Gohan mystifying his brother and friend with his apparent gaming skills, and Goku occasionally stealing a controller and dying quickly before Videl came back, scowling at her husband.   
“I thought you didn’t play anymore?” Videl asked, hands on her hips.   
“I- I don’t honey. I’m just- Goten and Trunks were playing I thought-”  
“You thought what?”  
“Well I-” The two teens watched quietly as Gohan stuttered to Videl, trying to appease her, Goku suddenly reminded very much of his own marriage.   
“Hey Gohan! What are you doing here?” Everyone looked up at Hanako, wearing a pair of black spandex shorts, and a black tank top that didn’t quite cover all of her stomach, and the gold ki restraints around her wrist, she stood wet from perspiration and shaking slightly, but smiling. Vegeta followed her, wearing only a pair of red basketball shorts and in a similar state as his sister, scowling at the guest in his home.  
“I-”  
“We were just leaving.” Videl answered, glaring at the girl and her careless show of skin.   
“Oh. That’s a shame. Geta and I found a okin tokage like thing-”  
“They’re called dinosaurs here, Alainn.”  
“Dinosaur, right, and I’m going to make it like they used to at home, see if they taste the same. I know you guys havn’t had any saiyan food before.”  
“Yeah well, we need to go. Dinner plans with my dad.” Videl answered, grabbing Gohan’s hand and tugging him away. “Right, Sweetie?”  
“I-yeah right. See you guys later.”  
“Aunty Hana!” Pan squealed, interrupting her parents and running to Hanako.  
“Panny!” Hana smiled and exclaimed, mocking surprise.   
“Pan! Let’s go. I don’t want to hang around her. I’ve told you that.” Everyone froze and looked at Videl.   
“And just why not?” Vegeta ground out, glaring.   
“She’s unstable! What if she goes under and hurts the girls!?”  
“I don’t think she’d do that.” Goku put in. He’d grown close to Hana, and didn’t like Videl being mean to her, while she was in the room no less.  
“Videl, she’s not dangerous. Pan can play with her if-”  
“Gohan, it’s fine. She’s right, we’re not sure I can control this, and I wouldn’t want to hurt Pan on accident. Besides, she’s her mother, it’s her choice.” Gohan felt a little chided, and more than a little mad, she was his daughter too, if he said she could be with Hana, she could! Hana smiled and waved good bye to Pan as the family left, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.  
Blue.   
Gohan froze briefly before walking up to her and standing in her personal space.   
“Hi Gohan.”  
“You’re eyes are blue.” She raised an eyebrow.   
“Yes. And Vegeta’s shorts are red. Any other color observations?”  
“Why are they blue? We all have black eyes. I thought all saiyans did.”  
“Well they aren’t.” She told him, dodging around to go upstairs and shower. Gohan stood for a moment watching her go before shaking himself back to the reality of his very upset wife.  
“Really?”  
“What?”  
“She’s half naked and you drool over her in front of me.” Gohan opened his mouth to argue to her, but then glanced at his daughter, looking at him with large eyes.   
“You’re right, I’m sorry. How about I take you out to dinner tonight to make up for it, I’m sure Piccolo wouldn’t mind watching Pan for a few hours.”  
“I thought you had plans with Hercule?” Goku asked from the couch.  
“Of course not, I just don’t want to eat any monkey food.”   
Gohan ushered his wife out before anyone could respond to that one.


	4. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so in case it was too confusing: Vegeta and Goku are soul mates. Vegeta knows this and hasn't told Goku.

Goku paced around his house that night after leaving Goten at Capsule Corp, raging at his wife over what Videl had said.   
“As if she was trying to kill us!”  
“Goku, she was.”  
“She didn’t want to! She was under control. And besides, we’ve got her in ki restraints until Bulma figures out what to do to keep her under control by herself, and she never takes them off! Not even when she was training with Geta!”  
“Geta? I didn’t realize you two were such good friends.” Goku paused to look at her before continuing his rant.   
“She’s just, she’s so nice Chi! And she’s probably the only other saiyan out there!”  
“I feel like we say that a lot.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Okay, so anyways, Hana really wanted to spar with me, and I figure even if she can’t really use her ki we could at least do hand to hand, I saw her do this cool kick on Vegeta, I want her to teach it to me.”  
“Goku, I- I don’t want you going over there.” Goku froze, facing Chi-Chi.  
“Why not?”  
“She’s dangerous! And I don’t want Goten over there either! Go and bring him home. Trunks can spend the night here if he wants, but… I don’t want you two near that… ravines little ape.”  
“Chi-Chi!”  
“What? She can’t be trusted.”  
“Yes she can! Even if she does go under Goten could take her by himself with those ki restraints.”   
“I don’t care! Go get him and bring him home!”  
“...no.” Goku practically whispered.   
“What was that?”  
“No. I said no.” He repeated, louder this time. “I’m his dad, and I say Hana is fine.”  
“I don’t care, I said, I want him home. Now!”   
“And i said no.” Chi-Chi’s face was red and Goku felt he should maybe back down a bit, but this light feeling in his chest…  
“Goku, do it.”  
“No.”  
“Fine. Get out.” Everything froze.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Get out. You can come back when you have my son and an apology.”  
“Chi-Chi!”  
“NOW!” Goku was so surprised he just IT’d over to Capsule Corp, not even consciously thinking about it.  
“Hey Kakarot. Didn’t you just leave…?” Hana asked, sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream.   
“I… I think I just got kicked out for the night.”  
“Wow. Really? Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah. Chi-Chi does this sometimes. I’ll go home tomorrow with some flowers and an apology, it’ll be fine.”  
“Oh… you want some ice cream? Bulma gave it to me, it’s great!”  
“Sure!”   
Hana and Goku sat in the kitchen, eating all of Bulma’s ice cream for a while in comfortable silence until Hana finally had enough.  
“Why were you fighting.” Shit, I’m a horrible liar. Goku thought, panicking.   
“No real reason. She wanted Goten to stay the night at home, but he’s probably already asleep. “ Not totally a lie.  
“Why? Doesn’t he stay here all the time?” Crap!  
“Yeah.. Chi’s kinda weird.” Hana looked at him, obviously suspicious, but decided if he felt the need to lie she probably didn’t really want to know.   
“Hey, are you tired?” She asked, decided to give her friend a break.  
“Not really.”  
“Cool. Trunks and Goten gave me a bunch a movies to watch. Wanna join me?”  
“Sure!” Apparently she was currently on all the disney movies, in chronological order of release, as demanded by Goten.   
Currently on The Little Mermaid and both comfortably sprawled on the couch, chatting amicably.   
“Should I be worried this is all Goten watches? I mean, he’s a boy.”  
“No. This is pretty normal entertainment. Don’t you like stuff like this?”  
“I used to, but master Roshi said boys shouldn’t like princess stuff.”  
“Why not?” Goku shrugged.   
“We just shouldn’t.”  
“Humans are weird.” Goku just nodded. 

The next morning Trunks and Goten crashed downstairs, ready for breakfast,only to almost run into Hana and Goku, curled up on the couch together.   
“Dad?” vegeta, having heard the boys crashing around, and deciding to investigate for broken objects, came in as Goten went to wake his father.   
“Hey, no. Let them sleep.” Vegeta ordered, dragging the teen away from the sleeping pile.   
“But… is dad cheating on mom?”  
“WHAT!?” Vegeta shouted, then glancing over at the two sleeping saiyans continued much more softly, “Why would you think that?”   
“Well that’s how you cheat on people, isn’t it? I don’t want Hana to be my new mom.” Vegeta just shook his head. This level of innocents could only be held by Kakarot’s child.   
“No, Goten, that’s not how you cheat on people. They just fell asleep on the couch, nothing to worry about. Now come on, I’ll make you boys breakfast.”  
“You’re going to cook?” Trunks asked, not at all believing it.  
“You want to make your own?” Vegeta asked, glaring at his child.   
“I’m good.”   
Vegeta was actually a pretty good cook, and soon the smell of food roused Goku and Hanako enough that they stumbled into the kitchen together.   
“Geta! You’re my favorite brother!”   
“You haven’t even seen Tarble in years, and I’m your twin. Of course I’m your favorite. Now sit down and eat breakfast.”  
“Yes alpha.” Hana smiled and sat down, smiling sleepily as Vegeta put a large plate in front of her, and another for Kakarot.   
“You made me breakfast?”  
“Of course. You think I’m cooking for literally everyone but you?”  
“Yes.”   
“Carson a tha e iongnadh mu thu a 'toirt seachad dha?” Why is he surprised about you providing for him? Hana asked, looking at her brother strangely.   
“Chan eil mi a 'dèanamh mar as trice. Tha e nas fhasa a bhith an-iochdmhor agus leig seachad e..” I don't typically. It's easier to be cruel and ignore him.  
“Oh.”  
“What are you guys talking about?” Trunks asked.   
“Adult things Trunks, don’t worry about it.”   
“Dad, I’m 18. Hana’s only a few years older than me.” Hearing the argument brewing Goku decided it was time to back out.   
“Hey! I was thinking, the World Martial Arts tournament is coming up! And we haven’t really seen Hana fight all out, we should all enter!”   
“Tournament?” Hanko asked   
“Yeah! We enter every one!” Goku said excitedly.  
“That seems a bit… harsh for this planet.   
“What do you mean?” Goten asked, pausing his food stuffing.   
“Different rules love, you just knock them down for ten seconds or out of the ring.” Vegeta explained, looking tense.   
“Oh really? Sounds fun!”  
“Sweet! It’s next week, so train hard. I’m sure we could take the restraints off for a few hours.” Goku told her, already planning on inviting Krillin, hoping no one would interrupt this one.   
“Alright, Come on Goten, I have to get your mom some flowers on the way home.”  
“Oh, is she mad again?” Goku sighed.   
“Yeah honey. Don’t worry, I just have to tell her I was wrong and offer to make dinner, it’ll be fine.”  
“Okay.” Vegeta and Hana were looking at him weirdly, but said nothing as he left aside from a warm goodbye from Hana and Trunks.   
Excited for the tournament, and determined to make sure both of his children exceeded the son children (again) vegeta dragged his children to go train with him in the gravity room while Hanako went to go get checked by Bulma.  
“Those ki restraints are really fucking up your wrist.” They looked at her wrist, red and welted as if burned.   
“Yeah, I think it’s probably just that ki shouldn’t be repressed this much long term.”  
“I think it’ll probably be okay if you take them off. With no orders you seem to just zone out.” Hanako grimaced.   
“No, I don’t want to hurt anyone. And besides. Chi-Chi and Videl kinda already hate me, if I don’t have the restraints they won’t want Gohan and Goku coming over with the kids. And I don’t want to cause any problems.”  
“Hana! They’re hurting you!”  
“It’ll be fine Bulma, it’s not for long. I’m sure you’ll figure this out pretty soon.” Bulma wasn’t exactly thrilled with this plan, but this was Vegeta’s family, nothing she said would change her mind.   
“Alright. Can’t we at least tell Vegeta?”  
“No, it’ll just upset him.” Yeah, that’s why I want to tell him. Bulma just sighed and re locked the cuffs, going back to the lab to try and figure out more about why Hana would trance.


	5. The Tournament Begins!

The week went by quickly with everyone training with all they had, Trunks constantly covered in bruises from training with his father. Goten grinning from his wins against Gohan who was now realizing he seriously needed to go back to fighting. Hanako had also started branching out. Finding that training was rather difficult with her brother and Goku, really with any of her fellow saiyans due to her restraints, so she’d started going to the look out to meditate and train with the naturally weaker fighter. Not that she was much good, unable to even fly she was weak against the namekian.   
“I hate this.” She muttered darkly, sitting next to the taller man next to a glistening pool after their latest sparring session.   
“You could take the restraints off. I’m sure they could handle you, out of practice as you are.” She shook her head.  
“It will only cause problems. Want to go again?” The green man held back a groan. Damn these saiyans and their endless energy. He nodded no the less and stood, eyes landing briefly on the space between her shoulder blades her shirt damp with sweat hung low enough to show the black mark that rest their.   
The very same that Gohan had.   
“Do all saiyans have that mark?” He asked, trying to think if he’d ever even seen anyone else’s.   
“We all have soul marks, but they’re in different places and look different. Vegeta’s is on his left shoulder blade, and it looks much harsher than mine.”  
“No, Gohan has that exact same mark, I’m sure.” She froze.  
“He- he what?”  
“Yes, I’m positive. They look the same.”   
“Oh Kami in hell.”  
“What does it mean?”  
‘It means I’ve finally found my soul mate.”  
Goku had been training on King Kai's planet, grinning almost manically as he shoved away a particularly strong Kamehameha wave.   
Yes, everyone was training diligently, and soon it was time for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Vegeta tapped his foot irritated at the long line to sign Bra and Pan up for the children‘s division with Gohan behind him, talking to the girls.   
“Now remember, these other kids probably won’t be as strong as you-”  
“Definitely won’t.” Vegeta cut in.   
“Okay, yeah. So you have to start off nice okay? Don’t hit too much harder than they do.”  
“What about when we fight each other?” Pan asked.  
“Well, you go all out and try your very hardest to knock that snotty princess out of the ring.” He told her, ruffling her hair. Vegeta decided to ignore it for now, his little girl would do just fine.   
Later, while the girls were fighting through their preliminaries the adults stood in line, well, most of them stood. Goten, Trunks and Hanako were sitting in a circle with their backs to each other napping while the line dragged on.   
Gohan and Goku stood, debating the pros and cons of a ki blast in that small of an area while Vegeta just stood there, irritable.   
“Why are humans so slloooow!?” Hana demanded, kicking her feet a little.  
“That’s a bit mean Hana.”  
“Like I give a fuck! I want to hit things, I finally get those damned restraints off and I’m forced to sit around and twiddle my fuking fingers!”  
“Damn you’ve got a foul mouth without the kids around.” Gohan chided.   
“Ignore her. She’s just an impatient child.” Vegeta ordered, grinning as his sister jumped up to eat his bait.   
“You wanna run that by me again Flame brain!?”  
“Bring it you petulant cub!”   
“Hey!” Goku shouted, grabbing both their shoulders and forcing them apart. “If you fight outside the tournament you get disqualified.”  
“What!? What kind of asinine rule is that?!”  
“Next!”  
“Oh thank Kami!” Trunks lept up and went to the machine that measured strength when hit, tapping it lightly and maxing it out.  
“Oh! That reminds me, Hana, hit it real gentle. Vegeta broke one the last time we entered.”  
“Okay!” Hanako practically skipped up to the machine, smiling sweetly at the man running it, who simply shook his head.   
“Hold on the Sweetheart. You’re going to have to run in the women’s division.” He gestured to another line full of women, most in yoga pants.  
“Why are there separate divisions?”  
“Well girls are weaker. But if you win you can go into the men’s division.”   
“What?!” Hana was in his face, glaring, when Gohan ran up, pulling her away by her shoulders.   
“Come on, you can fight in the men’s when you win Princess.”  
“It doesn’t matter that I can- what did you just call me?”  
“Princess. That’s what you are, isn’t it? Now go show your royal superiority and go beat those ladies up, then you can join us.” Hanako sputtered for a moment before shaking her head and stalking over to the other line, muttering a quick   
“Fine.” Over her shoulder. Gohan, now grinning over his victory went to the machine, flicking it and getting a 201.   
“Vegeta.” Goku said, grabbing the short alpha’s shoulder.  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t break it this time. Please?”  
“I like breaking them.” He answered, grinning. Goten barely hit it, getting a 360. Goku paused before remembering Gohan’s trick.   
“Please Vegeta, my prince?” Vegeta froze, side glanced him, and walked away. But he did only hit hard enough to get 768. Goku grinned proudly and followed the group into the back area.   
Luckily enough they had a viewing area for contestants to watch the other matches. Everyone settled down to watch the child’s division, where the first fight was two snot nosed bratty boys, about nine.   
“Did you enter Marion? She’s about twelve now. Certainly she could have at least a chance against Panny and Bra.” Hana asked Krillian.   
“Nah, she’s getting more into art.”  
“Oh, that’s sweet. She any good?”  
“She’s pretty talented. You should come over sometime. We’ve got her stuff hung up all over.” Goku smiled as Hana and Krillin conversed. He was glad she seemed to want to befriend the others, unlike Vegeta who simply glared whenever anyone talked to him.   
“What about you, Goku? Been awhile since you came over.”  
“Sure!”  
“Would you shut up!? Pan is up against an obnoxious child. I’m excited to see his ass handed to him.” Vegeta demanded, leaning against the railing irritably.   
“Oh! Panny’s up!? Go Pan!” Hanako stood next to Gohan as the cheered for the little girl. The match didn’t last long, Pan hit the other boy in the stomach so hard he crashed into the lap of his mother in the audience.   
“WHOO!” Hanak and Gohan cheered together.  
“Who are you going to cheer for when it’s just Bra and Pan?” Krillin asked, making her pause.   
“Oh shit. Well… Pan has less saiyan so she’s not as naturally strong… but she trains way more, but Bra’s a year older and at this age it goes pretty far… and she is my family….”  
“How dare you! As the princess you should only cheer for those of the royal family!” Vegeta shouted, “And Bulla will win with no problem, she’s obviously superior!”  
“Hey!”  
“You know, technically Pan-”  
“Shut up!”  
“Pan’s what?” Gohan asked, but Bra was up so the two redirected their attention to the fight. If it could be called that. Really it was just Bra beating the boy near to death because he’d thrown a fit over having to fight against “Some dumb, prissy girl.” Hanako, Vegeta and Trunks stood, arms crossed, looking proud as the youngest royal beat the boy within an inch of his life.   
“Alright!” The announcer shouted, looking stressed. “It seems we have a winner. Miss Bulla Briefs everyone!” The girls fought their way up, brutalizing all the much older children until it was the two of them.   
“Hey Bra! Guess what my Uncle Goten taught me! He said I’m even younger than he was when he learned!” Pan shouted excited. Bra smiled and asked what she could do. Pan grinned and got in a crouching position, concentrated look on her face as she flexed her power. Everyone watched interested as she burst into a shot of gold and burst into Super Saiyan.  
“Holy shit!” Hana shouted as Gohan cheered proudly to his daughter and gloated to Vegeta.  
“Beat that! My little girl is only four and can already go super saiyan! Hah!”  
“Wow, she’s even younger than we were!” Trunks told Goten, impressed with his teaching.   
“None- none of you seem that surprised.” Hana said quietly.  
“Well yeah, all of can do it. Actually most of us can go at least Super Saiyan Two.”  
“Two?” She whispered, shocked.   
“Oh… I guess, you’ve really missed a lot huh?” Goten asked, looking sheepish.   
“Yeah, looks like I have.” She answered, looking back to the fight. Bra was trying to reach the golden level as well. Sticking her tounge out in concentration before flashing gold as well.   
“That’s my girl!” Vegeta shouted proudly. The now golden girl flashed his father a thumbs up and grinned, getting into a fighting stance and facing her opponent. The fight didn’t last to long, but it was close. The girls exchanging lightning fast hits and kicks most people couldn’t see, only observing blurs. Finally the two launched at each other, going for a hard kick, meeting in the middle and shoving each other out of the ring, Bra just barely stopping herself before she hit the ground, Pan, just barely tapping it.   
“Damn!” Gohan jumped the fence to go check on his kid while Vegeta did a small, fist bumping victory dance. Bra got her belt and ran to her father’s arms, lifting his Princess and kissing her cheek.   
“There we go! That was incredible babygirl! And you went Super Saiyan! Keep this up and you’ll give your brother a run for his money!”  
“You think I could beat Trunksie?”  
“Hmm.. I don’t know. It’ll take a lot of hard work, he’s near Saiyan three by now.”   
“I am?”  
“Of course you, haven’t you noticed?” Trunks grinned as his father ruffled his hair with pride.   
“Next up ladies and gentlemen, mostly gentlemen, the Women’s Division!” Men, mostly drunks, jumped up and cheered as Hanako gave an irritated snort and hopped the fence to go to the waiting area, stopping to hug her niece and tell her congratulations, and ruffle Pan’s hair, telling her that her super saiyan form was incredible.  
“You’ll win next time, I’m sure!” She told her, ambling off to stand with the other girls.   
Hanako was in the last block so they had to watch three pathetic fights before she was up against some purple haired, angry lady. Hana didn’t even get in a fighting stance, just backed into the far corner and waited. Verbally taunting the other women until she screamed in a rage and charged, Hana simply stepped to the side and pushed the woman out, yawning.   
“Damn, that was boring.” Goku complained. Vegeta frowned irritably as Hana continued up the ladder, showing no skill, or effort, simply dodging and pushing. She did win though. It was obvious from the beginning.   
“And as a reward Miss Hanako Oji will be allowed to enter the Men’s Division!” Announce man shouted, causing more drunken men to scream and cheer.  
“She’s a princess, wouldn’t it be Ojo?” Goku asked Vegeta.  
“Yes, but she’s my sister, so she has my name.” He answered as they walked away. Hana soon joined the men in the back as they ate, looking at the new line up.  
“Oh! Krillin and I fight first!” Hana shouted, grinning.   
“Damn. I wanted to see you really fight before we went head to head. Go easy on me, kay?”   
The fight started soon, Hana actually taking a defensive pose this time, grinning. Everyone watched as she jumped around, dodging hits and ki blast, occasionally throwing a weak looking hit.  
“Huh, guess she’s out of practice.” Goku said, watching the slightly pathetic display. Krillin was strong for a human, but as a saiyan Hana should have been able to knock him on his ass in ten seconds flat. She did win, eventually kicking Krillin into the ground and knocking him unconscious.   
“What was that!?” Vegeta demanded as she walked back.   
“Sorry ‘Geta, I haven’t been able to practice much and my ki’s been so low.”  
“No more excuses! Watch how a real saiyan fights!” He demanded, moving to the ring where he was supposed to fight Goten.   
That fight didn’t last long. Goten was strong, but no match for Vegeta. Trunks fought Goku and barely got in a hit, and Gohan fought some guy named Kilo who barely put up a fight.   
Next was Vegeta and Gohan, that too was a fairly short fight, but Gohan did well considering he didn’t train nearly at all.   
“Wow, Gohan has a lot of natural power.” Hana commented.   
“Oh yeah, he’s the strongest. Shame he quit his training.” Hanako shook her head.   
“Looks like we’re up.”  
“Hana!” Vegeta called as she entered the ring to face Kakarot.   
“Yeah?”  
“You don’t have much of a chance, but if you win, I’ll fight with one hand behind my back.” He told her.   
“You’re on!”  
Hanako took a deep breath and faced her friend. He grinned and got in position, not even bothering to focus. Krillin wasn’t much of a fight and she’d only just beat him.   
No sooner had he finished that thought than Hanako flew forward using both her feet to brutally shove him out of the ring, swinging down and forcing him onto the ground.   
“And by ring out, we have our winner, Miss Hanko Oji!”  
“WHAT!?” Hanako threw them a grin.   
“Promise is a promise Vegeta!”  
“Damn!” She turned to Goku, still a little confused, and on the ground.   
“Sorry Kakarot, I knew you were stronger than me, so I figured it’d be best to catch you off guard and make you think I was weak.” Goku blinked.   
“How- how long have you planned this?”  
“Oh, from the beginning. Even the boys out rank me, I figured I would probably only get into the half finals, getting Krillin was a stroke of luck though!” Goku nodded and accepted her hand to help him get up.   
“Clever trick Hana, but it won’t work on me.” Vegeta told her, making his way to the ring.   
“I wouldn't dream of doing something like that to you.”   
Vegeta grinned and put his hand behind his back.   
“Well then, let's see what you've got!” Hana nodded and got into position.   
The announce called the start and the siblings kept into action. It was impressive, actually. Not as much as a match between Goten and Trunks, and certainly not as much as Goku and Vegeta, but still as the two kicked and jabbed and neck breaking speeds the audience was at least impressed. Vegeta only having one hand to use certainly gave Hanako a bit of an edge, but not quite enough. She sent one two footed kick straight to the chest right as Vegeta braced himself instead of blocking, the backward momentum sending her flying out of the ring and into the stands.   
“FUCK!!”  
“Hah! Take that!” Hanako collected herself and brushed away the dirt as Vegeta practically skipped to collect his winnings.   
“What’s he so happy for? He's living with the richest woman in the world.” Goten gripped, still stinging from his own loss.   
“That was fun. Kakarot, I want a real fight before I go back into my restraints, okay?”  
“K!”


	6. Heat Fear

Time passed, Goku spending more and more time at Capsule Corp, sometimes showing up at three in the morning, close to tears, and obviously needing a hug. Hana was always the one who answered the door and would just smile sympathetically and lead him to his room, usually she would stay up and they would watch a movie together, Goku often falling asleep in her lap. That was the routine for a while, which is why when one night Goku came knocking on the door he was shocked to see Trunks opening the door.   
“W-Where’s Hana?”  
“Dad said she’s sick.”  
“Is she going to be okay?”  
“Well, he said she would be, but I haven’t seen her in like a week. Goten got to talk to her, but Dad said I need to not go on that side of the house. Goku looked at him confused until Vegeta strolled past them, absolutely reeking of almonds and cherry blossoms. Goku’s eyes went wide and he bolted to Hana’s room.   
Skidding down the hall, he stopped in front of the room he’d been in constantly for the last few months, he knew what this room smelled like, this overpoweringly sweet smell, while familiar, was not that smell. This was what Goku smelled every time he went through that horrible illness that made him sure he was going to die.  
“Hana!” She was laying on the bed, curled up in a bunch of fluffy, soft things, sweaty and looking miserable.  
“Hi Kakarot.” She gave him a weak smile. Goku was half shaking as he crawled onto the bed, pulling Hana on his lap like he did whenever Goten went through this. Nuzzling her softly behind the ear and cooing. He didn’t really understand why this happened, or what he was doing, but it lightened the horrible guilty tight feeling in his chest for cursing his child with this… whatever it was, and it made Goten calm his tears and eased his fears slightly.   
“Kakarot?” Hana was looking at him very confused.   
“You’ll be okay pup.” Hana looked so very confused. Goku remembered this, everything running blurry, thoughts only half formed.   
“Kakarot, what the living hell is wrong with you.” Hana whimpered at Vegeta’s angry tone.  
“Alpha?” The Prince sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“Chan eil thu, gaol.” Not you, love. “Kakarot, what’s wrong with you?” He asked again, much calmer this time.   
“Hana’s sick.” He practically whispered, holding her closer.   
“She’s just in heat Kakarot, she’ll be fine in just a few days. Come on, don’t you want to sleep?”  
“No! She could die!” Goku was shaking now, gripping his friend close to his chest.  
“What?”  
“It’s horrible Vegeta! Everything’s hot and fuzzy and you can’t think and everything in your whole body hurts. I gave it to Goten and now- now I gave it to Hana.” He didn’t even realize he was crying until Vegeta was leaning close, wiping the tears and shushing him.   
“Kakarot, do you not understand what a heat is?” He shook his head, causing a deep sigh. “I’m sorry, I thought you knew, I should have made sure though. Can you come with me, Hana wants to sleep now.” Goku held her a little tighter, but Vegeta was pulling his arm gently, being much nicer than he ever had before and everything in his body was telling him to do whatever his prince asked.   
“Okay.” He whispered, kissing Hana’s head lightly before following.   
Vegeta was going to pull Kakarot to the living room originally, but Trunks was still there and Kakarot was still crying and shaking, no need to embarrass him. So instead he lead Goku to his own room and pulled him onto his bed, Kakarot putting his head in his lap, breathing deep. It was likely he didn’t even know what he was doing.   
“Kakarot, look at me please?” Vegeta never asked for things, so Goku did what he wanted, glancing up through his bangs, not moving his head. “On our planet there’s something called a secondary gender. Alpha or a Beta, betas can carry children, regardless of their primary gender. Probably because we had so few women. To help with the reproduction, alpha’s go into something called a rut, and beta’s go into something called a heat. Hana is a beta, as are Goten and yourself. That’s what happens to you two once every ….four months on this planet, yes?”   
“I… why? I thought… I thought… i was so sure I was going to die. And then when it happened to Goten… I thought I killed my son.” Vegeta winced. This was his fault. He should have made sure Kakarot knew what happened to his body. “So Hana’s okay?”  
“Yes, Heilia.”   
“Why doesn’t this happen to Gohan?”  
“He’s an alpha, like myself and Trunks. We go into ruts. They’re much less intense, he probably just locks himself into a room for a few days and doesn’t tell you out of embarrassment.”   
“Oh.” Vegeta didn’t realize he was petting Kakarot’s hair and purring until a few moments of silence, and by then he was already sleeping peacefully and really, who could be so heartless as to wake the little beta?


	7. Chi-Chi's Final Fight

Goku had decided to stay until Hana’ s heat was over after Vegeta had told him other beta’s calmed her down. Something about pack mentality, but he hasn't been too keen to talk about it, so Goku had just stayed and went to cuddle his friend for a few hours every day.   
On day five Goku was making pancakes for an eager group of Trunks, Goten, and Bra when Vegeta came down, Hanako on his back, looking exhausted and confused.   
“Trunks, come sit next to Hana, make sure she doesn't fall over. “ Trunks nodded, taking the girl from his father and sitting her on the couch where she cuddled into his shoulder. No one seemed particularly surprised by this, what did shock then was Goten growling softly at the sight. Vegeta, ever knowing what to do, simply put his hand on the boy’s neck, rubbing at the base of his skull which had the child purring and falling into his side.   
“Vegeta!”   
“What, Kakarot?”  
“Don’t ‘what?’ me, what the hell are you doing to my kid!?”  
“Nothing, it's just a little trick to calm beta’s when they get territorial for no reason. He's fine. Aren't you sweet heart? “ Vegeta had directed the last bit to the now cuddly beta around his side in an uncharacteristically sweet voice, making Goten chirp cutely. “See?” Trunks was glaring out right at his father, hostility heavy in the room.   
“Geta?” Goku asked, looking concerned. Vegeta almost grinned. Goku was growing nicely into being pack beta. He nodded, almost to himself, still watching Goten leaning into Vegeta half asleep at this point. Trunks lightly pushed Hana so she was laying on the couch and went over to his father and Goten, pushing his father away slightly to be the one the little beta leaned on. Vegeta cuffed his son’s head but let himself be pushed over in favor of checking on his sister.   
Goku finished making breakfast which was eaten quickly, and then Hanako suggested they all watch Star Wars which had Goten cheering and begging the groaning Trunks.   
“I can’t watch them again Goten, they don’t even make sense!”  
“Hey! You shut up, George Lucas is the greatest man ever to live!” Goku told him, standing in for the fight.   
“What are you even talking about?” Vegeta hedged in.   
“Some crappy low budget movies Goten loves, apparently it’s because of Goku.”   
“Duh it’s because of me, and don’t you shit talk those movies.”  
“They sound ridikulous Kakarot.”  
“Well too bad, we’re watching them. I’m frankly ashamed Bulma hasn’t made you already. Where is Bulma?”  
“Conference in New York, she’ll be back tomorrow.” Trunks answered, being careful not to outright groan as he was pulled into the entertainment room.   
Twenty minutes later the four royals still sat on the couch watching the Sons argue about the order to watch them in.  
“You watch them in the order they came out! Have I taught you nothing?”   
“They made the prequels though! You should watch them in chronological order!”  
“Bull shit! Rough One isn’t even really storyline relevant!”  
“Yes it is! That’s how they got the plans to the death star.”   
“You don’t need to know that everyone you’ve ever loved in that movie dies horrible though! They made that movie to make money and ruin my day!”  
“Not everyone!”  
“There is no one I remember the name of that survived.”   
“I don’t know the name of anyone because I haven’t seen the fucking movies.” Vegeta called out, done with the arguing, “We’re watching them in release order, and that’s final, now put in the damn movie and shut up.” He hadn’t really planned on going alpha mode on them, but frankly it was annoying, watching them bicker. Goten grumbled but put the movie in while Goku sat on the couch, in the middle, next to Vegeta. He probably didn’t even know why he did it, just instinctively sat with what he knew was his alpha.   
By the start of Return of the Jedi they were all sprawled comfortably, and half the them were asleep. Goku was leaning heavily on Vegeta’s shoulder, nearly asleep but still holding onto the last dredges of awareness, Bra in his lap dead to the world, Trunks, surprisingly leaning on his father’s other side, Goten asleep with his head in his lap, and Hanako half aware sitting on the floor and leaning back in between Vegeta’s legs. It was nice, this pack time. Vegeta hadn’t felt this warm glow of alpha pride in years. Something though, something was missing.   
“Hana!” Everyone jolted awake at Pan’s loud cry.  
“Panny!” Pan ran to the arms of the new saiyan with her father trailing slightly behind her. “Gohan! What brings you here?”  
“Videl and I got in a fight… dad, what are you doing here? Is that Return of the Jedi? Shit, move over.” Gohan plopped himself down beside Hana, near his brother, Pan was now cuddled in Hana’s lap, already absorbed in the apparently familiar movie. Everyone was settled back in, Goten and Bra already back to sleep, Goku snuggled into Vegeta’s shoulder, sighing contently. This, this was pack. His pack. Gohan leaned back, against his leg, making him smile. Even the other alpha was, whether he knew it or not, cowing to his alpha, presenting himself as the lesser.   
Gohan was the first to wake up that morning, everything coming in small waves, at first he knew nothing but a content feeling, warm and light on his chest, next, that he was practically sitting up and his back hurt like hell. A slight weight was on his lap, he blinked his eyes open slowly, revealing the capsule corp entertainment room, tv still showing the menu to The Force Awakens, making him smile, he looked down in his lap to see, not his daughter, as he expected, or at least not just his child, Hanako, head in his lap, on her back, and wrapped in her arms was a content and asleep Pan, Hana’s tail wrapped around the child’s waist, as if to ensure she wouldn’t fall. Something knocked the back of his head, making him look away from the heart warming sight and up to the couch. Vegeta was asleep, Gohan had ended up between his legs during the night, on one side of the prince lay Gohan’s own father, holding Bra and leaning heavily against his counterpart, on the other side Trunk’s head on his father’s lap, Goten asleep on his chest. It was cute, he’d never seen anyone touch Vegeta in a non violent way aside from Bra, not really. Gohan felt good, content.  
Happy.


	8. Mine!

Amazing how quickly it can all come crashing down.   
“Gohan!”  
“Goku! Goten!” Everyone jolted up, Goten falling off Trunks and falling onto the floor.   
“ Anata wa daijōbu?” You okay? Hana asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes and pulling a now whiny Pan closer to her.   
“E e.” Goten answered. Gohan glanced at his brother.   
“You speak saiyan?”  
“Not really. Hana’s been teaching us.” Gohan gripped down the jealousy raging in his heart and stood to his wife who he realized was glaring heavily.   
“Morning, love. What’s wrong.”  
“Why is she holding my child?” Videl demanded in lieu of a greeting to her husband.   
“We were watching movies, everyone fell asleep.”  
“Is that why she was in your fucking lap!?”   
“I- yes, i suppose. I don’t really-”  
“You bastard!”  
“Mommy?” Videl barely glanced at Pan.  
“Not now.” Gohan looked at his daughter and tried to think of how to get her out of the room.   
“Come on Panny, let’s go get you cleaned up, huh?” God bless his father.   
“Goku! Get over here!” Crap. Okay, new plan!   
“Goten, could you take Panny to Piccolo for me?” Gohan asked, desperate plea evident in his voice. Goten, ever his angel brother nodded and smiled, picking up his niece.   
“Trunks, you take your sister too.” Vegeta ordered, standing from the couch and brushing his son's hair from his face.   
“Okay. Come on Bra.” Children now away from the yelling Vegeta wasn’t sure what to do. The two harpies were yelling loud enough they could be heard from across the house because Bulma walked in, glancing at Vegeta and Hanako for answers.   
“Don’t look at me, I was asleep, harpies are yelling, that’s all I know.” Hana told her, hands up in defence. Bulma looked to her friend.   
“I couldn’t tell you, they kicked them out last night and they stayed here.”   
“So why are they yelling?” Vegeta shrugged and decided he needed some coffee in order to deal with this. The two women followed him and they sat in the kitchen, listening to Chi-Chi yell.   
“Is she always this mean to him?” Hanako asked, Vegeta shrugged. He tried to ignore his soulmate’s marriage. It felt like a stab to the chest every time he saw them together.   
“Did she just slap him?” Bulma asked, incredulous. Already standing to go deal with this. Vegeta followed, the three watched from the door as Goku stood and apologized. 

Goku came to his wife and allowed himself to be dragged from the room, she was angry he’d fallen asleep here. Of course. He‘d made a stupid mistake. He always does. She was still yelling?  
“I’m sorry Chi-Chi.” That was him apologizing, wasn’t it? How often did she do this that he didn’t even need to listen anymore? That he was on autopilot? A slight stinging pain, in his left cheek. Had she… had she hit him?   
“Chi-Chi?”  
“I’m done Goku! You’re so- so fucking stupid! I can’t handle this anymore! And now I find out you’re dragging my sons down with you!”  
“They’re my sons too.” He practically whispered.   
“I don’t fucking care!” She yelled. She hit him again. He let it happen, it didn’t really hurt, it never did. She got like this sometimes, hysterical, angry. She did it again, he apologized again, blanking out. More yelling, why the yelling? What did he do that was so bad. Was he this stupid that he couldn’t figure out exactly what he he did to make her so mad? She did it again. He was crying. When had he started crying? He didn’t even remember. His cheek was actually starting to hurt.  
She did it again.   
“I’m sorry.” Again.   
“I don’t care anymore!” She raised her arm, again. Always again.   
The hit never landed.

Snapped from a daze, Goku looked shocked at Vegeta, standing in between them, holding Chi-Chi’s arm.   
“That’s enough.” He looked terrifying. Golden anger sparking around him.   
“Kakarot, come on, let’s go put some ice on your cheek.” Hana was pulling him away. It seemed dumb, he’d been hurt far worse than this, but Hana was pulling, smiling at him nicely. He nodded, dazed a little. Chi-Chi was still yelling, this time at Vegeta. He was glaring, saying nothing. Letting her yell.   
“You’re done here, leave my home. Kakarot and Goten will not be coming home. They live here now. Get out.”   
“You can’t do this!”  
“Watch me.” Vegeta began pushing her out, she was still yelling when he closed the door and stormed into the kitchen, straight to Kakarot.  
His Kakarot.  
“Where’s the harpy?” Hana asked, not even looking up from where she was holding ice to Kakarot’s cheek.  
His Kakarot.  
He pushed Hanako aside to stand directly in front of his mate, looking at his swollen cheek.   
“You are leaving her Kakarot.”  
“It’s not too bad ‘Geta, she gets like this sometimes. I just have to apologize.”  
“For what?!”  
“I slept over here.”  
“So!?”  
“It’s fine Vegeta.”  
“It isn’t fine Kakarot, she hit you. Mates don’t hit each other. Pack doesn’t hit each other.”  
“You hit me all the time.” Vegeta froze.   
“We- we spar Kakarot. In a fair fight, that? That was just her hitting you!”  
“It doesn’t hurt or anything.”  
“It doesn’t matter, her intent was to hurt you.”  
“Come on, it’s not even as bad as when she does it with the frying pan.”  
“She WHAT!?”   
“‘Geta..” He looked so tired. “You really think I should leave her? We’re married. I had the boys with her.” Vegeta froze.  
“Does she hit them too?”  
“She- I saw her once, try to hit Goten, I stopped it.”  
“You’re not always home.”  
“I don’t have anywhere to go. I can’t go live with Goten in the woods.”   
“Stay here. With me, us. We’re saiyans Kakarot, you and Goten and Gohan, Pan. You belong here, with us.” Vegeta was standing so close to him now, hands on either side of his waist, pinning him to the counter.   
“There’s legal stuff involved. I don’t understand it.”  
“I’ll help.” Bulma offered, leaning against the counter with Hana.   
“You’re not mad?” Goku asked, hopeful.   
“How could I be mad?” He’d started shaking.   
“Hey guys, I’ve got to- Dad, what’s wrong?” Gohan had come in, now right in front of his father, cooing. He probably didn’t even know what he was doing. The smell of distressed beta in the air making the natural alpha come out.   
“I’m leaving your mother. Do you hate me?” Tears were now tracking down his face quickly, he was shaking, looking at his son, fear evident in his eyes.   
“No dad, I could never hate you. I think you should leave mom. She’s always yelling at you.”   
“I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”   
“Oh, dad.” Gohan felt distinctly uncomfortable seeing his dad cry, but something in him made him rub the back of his father's neck, at the base of the skull. Making his father fall into his chest, still crying.   
“It’s okay daddy.”   
“Goten and your father are going to live here now. With us.” Vegeta told him, watching as Gohan handled the hysterical beta, like a real alpha.   
“That’s good.”   
“How’s Videl?”   
“Angry. She’ll get over it.” Vegeta hummed, not believing it for a second.   
“She really hates me?” Hanako asked, sitting on a counter across the room.  
“She doesn’t hate you.” Gohan answered, automatically trying to placate the beta. Hana smiled at him nicely before standing.   
“I’m going to check on the boys. Pan looked scared when they left.”   
“Why do you care so much about Pan?”  
“She’s a kid Gohan, children are precious.” Hanako left, Bulma went to go design a capsule house, stating that there was no way she could live with five saiyans.   
Leaving Vegeta basically alone with Gohan, Goku now passed out, leaning on his child’s chest.   
“I have to go. Videl will be mad.”   
“I know. I’ll take care of him.”  
“What are you doing Vegeta? You hate my dad.”  
“No. I don’t. Maybe I never did.”  
“Why this? Why now?”   
“How much do you know about soulmates? In our people.”  
“Hanako told me all of us are born with a mark, someone out there as the same one and their soulmates. She said mine’s out there somewhere. That she would understand I didn’t know about her and I already have a family.” Vegeta grimanced, Hana having told him a while ago what had happened.  
“Look at his left shoulder blade.” He did, his father’s soulmark was there.   
“So?” Vegeta turned and lifted his shirt, exposing his soulmark, an exact match.  
“Holy shit.”   
“It’s difficult, watching him be married. But I was fine when I thought he was happy. This, I can’t stand for. He. Is. Mine.”


	9. Soul Marks

Trunks helped Hana rally up the girls for a bath because apparently Piccolo thought it would be amusing to let them play in a little mud puddle.   
“Why though?” Goten asked the Namakian.  
“Kept them quite, didn’t it?”   
“I’ve got this, you guys go get them some clothes to change into.” Hana ordered, taking them to a nice little hot spring. She helped the girls unders and plopped them down on the little bench as she followed in suit.  
“Hana?” Pan asked as Hana put what she guessed was shampoo in the little girl’s hair.   
“Yes Pan?”   
“How come you don’t treat me any different from Bra?”  
“Why would I?”  
“Cause I’m not as saiyan.” She told her, looking down dejectedly.   
“Panny, there’s only the eight of us left in our entire race. Why should I treat you different being less saiyan? Not that it matters too much, our genetics are much stronger, even diluted you’re still one of the strongest in the universe.”  
“Oh. Well how come you don’t got a mate?” Hana bit her lip.   
“Well, you see this little black tattoo on your wrist?” She turned it to face the little girl. It was a circle, light and dark swirls swaying through it. Pan nodded. “It’s called a Soul Mark. All saiyans have one. And somewhere, someone has that very same mark. They’re your soulmate.”  
“So you have one too?” Hana nodded, choosing not to display her mark in between her shoulder blades, god forbid Pan had seen her father’s and would make the connection.  
“But my soul mate already has a family. A lovely mate and darling little girl. So for now I’ll wait.”  
“Oh. Do you hate them?”  
“No, his mate makes him happy, and his daughter is wonderful. I’ve come to think of her as my own.”  
“Do you think she thinks of you as her mommy?” Hana laughed, but it was a sad, beaten down laugh.   
“No, she has her own mother, there would be no reason for her to feel that way towards me.”  
“Oh. Well I like you. I wish you were my mommy.”  
“Pan! You have your own mother.”  
“Yeah, but I think… we’re closer. You always have time for me. I love you Hana.”  
“I… I love you too Pan.” Bra, who had been oddly silent, likely sensing the seriousness of this talk came over to join the embrace.   
The boys came back with clothes which Hana quickly changed the girls into and led them out to the main room wo she could dry their hair.  
“Goten!” Pan called, running to sit in her uncle’s lap, catching the towle Hana threw at him so he could work on her head.   
“Yes?”  
“Where’s your Soul Mark?”  
“It’s on my right hip.”  
“Oh hey! Mine too!” Trunks laughed and the boys high fived as Hana bit back a knowing grin.   
“Trunksie! Wanna see mine?” Trunks laughed at his little sister and nodded, she lifted her shirt to show a flowing, flower like circle on her right rib cage.  
“Wow! That’s really pretty Bra!” Trunks gushed.  
“You think?!”  
“Yeah! Little girl though, hope it’s not a boy.”  
“Her’s might not even have one.” Hana told him, now brushing the girl’s hair.   
“Why not?”  
“Well think about it. We’re it as far as saiyans. It’s not likely that their mates would be one of the few strewn around the universe. So unless it’s another race with soul marks, they just won’t have them. That goes for all of you, really.”  
“But! How will I find my mate!?” Pan demanded, tears welling in her eyes.   
“Well you get something that I don’t. You get choices. And a journey to find your love. I know who mine is, and I can’t have him. Vegeta has been waiting for his for over thirty years, and Kakarot has been living with that vile harpy, sorry Goten,”  
“It’s cool, I know.”  
“Instead of someone who cares about him as deeply as his mate does. You won’t have that. You’ll have the freedom to pursue whoever you choose.”  
“Do you not want a soulmate, Aunty Hana?” Bra asked, turning in her aunt’s lap.   
“I- I don’t know.”


	10. New Homes

The house was nice, right next to capsule corp, Trunks and Goten called rooms right next to each other, despite the fact that the house was a fucking mansion. Goku was at the end of the hall, Bra demanded to be next to Goku, following him around, holding his hand. Vegeta liked it. His daughter hanging on his mate. Hanako went on the corner, large windows surrounding her space, he himself picked the biggest nicest room, arguing with Trunks that he deserved it as the Prince and Alpha.   
That night, their first night, Hanako made dinner. Saiyan dinner, as close as she could, they sat around the table, laughing together. Vegeta felt good, happy. Content. This level of joy he hadn’t felt it for so long.  
Not since before Kakarot’s mission. At the table, Aunty Gine and Uncle Bardock giving everyone their plates, Raditz next to his father, chest puffed with pride as his father praised his practise that day. Kakarot, next to him, holding his mate’s hand, like he should. On his other side, Hanako, his twin, talking to Raditz, she’d had a crush on him. Tarble, so young, smiling at his older siblings.   
That joy.   
He remembered the day Kakarot had left. He’d cried. Had given him that glowing stone he now wore around his neck, it was charmed, to give some of his ki to the wearer. He’d wanted to protect his mate, imagine his surprise that he didn’t even wear it. He’d found it in the forest after he’d lived here for a while, must have fallen off when his pod had crashed.   
He remembered the day he met Kakarot, when he’d really met him. The day he was born the hospital notified the palace that a child had been born with the prince’s soulmark.   
His Kakarot.   
He’d cried then too.  
He remembered the first time Kakarot saved his life, they were seven. Running through the city. There was a child on the street, same age as his Kakarot, he looked hungry, Vegeta had grabbed an apple off a food stand, handed it to him. The man who owned it was yelling, pointing, had charged up a blast. Kakarot had killed him.  
His Kakarot.   
His Heilia.  
Protector.  
“‘Geta?” He was trying to talk to him.  
His Kakarot.   
“Geta?”   
His.  
Vegeta kissed him.


	11. An Alpha Fix and a Pack Bond

Goku wasn’t a very smart man. He knew this, had made his peace with it, but he could take pride that, with his age, had come the intelligence to not often get confused in everyday situations any more.   
That being said… he had no fuckiing clue what had happened.   
It was their first night in the new house, Gohan and Pan had come over for dinner, Hanako and Vegeta had made Dinosaur, saiyan style, they were sitting together eating, laughing, it was all very nice, his chest light with joy. He was the first to notice Vegeta’s distant eyes and had wondered what had him so distracted.  
“Vegeta?” Nothing.   
“‘Geta?” No response. Some wonderful smell was coming off of him,   
“Geta?” There were lips on his. Very suddenly, it was warm and nice, Goku felt himself closing his eyes and leaning close.   
Then he was on the floor.  
And there was yelling.  
Vegeta was gone.. I think…  
Goku just sat on the floor for a while, more than a little confused.   
Vegeta had… had stormed out? Gohan was yelling, definitely Gohan. Hanako and Trunks were yelling back, Bra and Pan were… were they crying? Why would they be crying? Why was everyone yelling? Goten was kneeling next to him, probably asking if he was okay.   
“I-yeah. Gohan, chill.”  
“Dad! He kissed you!”   
“And?” Gohan huffed.   
“Whatever. It’s almost Pan’s bedtime, we have to go.”   
“Alright, come on Panny, let’s go wash you up.” Hanako answered, taking her to the bathroom while Gohan stood and glared around the kitchen.   
“I don’t like you two living with Vegeta you know.”  
“Yes, you mentioned it, I mentioned I didn’t care.” Goten told him, helping his dad up.   
“What if he makes advances on dad when I’m not here?!”  
“I can take him in a fight, you know I can. What are you going to do? He’d kill you.” Goku told him frankly.   
“I’m way stronger than Vegeta! I defeated Cell!”   
“Yeah! Over ten years ago! You haven’t trained in years, I’m pretty sure Hanako could take you at this point, ki restraints on.”   
“I heard that!” Hana could be heard from the bathroom.   
“I thought you understood my not training. That it was fine.” Gohan was glaring outright at his father, who signed. He knew they would have this conversation sooner or later.  
“Gohan, you're my son. Nothing you could do would ever disappoint me, but I don't get how you don't want to fight anymore. You used to love it. So, while I stand with you on all your choices, no. I don't get it. I thought it was maybe that you were only half saiyan,but Goten and Trunks, fuck, even Pan loves fighting!”   
“Daddy?” Hanako and Pan were back, standing in the doorway.   
“We’re leaving.” Gohan was cold as ice when he took Pan from Hana.   
“Gohan, don't do this.” Hana told him as he started storming away.   
“I don't need this. I don’t need any of you.” 

Vegeta came home at two in the morning when he was sure no one would be awake.  
He was wrong.   
On the couch, half watching crappy night time television, was Goku.  
Vegeta cleared his throat awkwardly.   
“You done hiding then?” Goku asked in the coldest voice he could manage. Vegeta bristled at the barb, but that was what he was doing, no point in being pissy.   
“I suppose. Why are you still awake?”  
“Gohan left.”  
“He has a wife waiting for him.”  
“No, he left. He hates me now.” Vegeta paused.   
“No he doesn't.”  
“He does! He said he didn't need me!” Goku was crying again. What is wrong with me?   
“Kakarot, he just needs some time to calm down.”  
“You think?” Vegeta sighed and sat next to his soulmate, cautiously putting an arm around his shoulder.   
“I suppose you could use a few explanations.” Kakarot nodded and cuddled further into his shoulder. “I told you Gohan is an alpha, like myself and Trunks. Added to the fact that he’s not mated and there’s now a beta that is available to him, it makes him more aggressive.”   
“Gohan’s never been aggressive.”  
“He defeated Cell at eleven, love. He’s aggressive. But he knows you’re not and that you were worried he’d be more saiyan so he’s been purposely acting benign. But now Hanako is here, and we’re a pack. It’s changing everyone’s hormones.”  
“Is that why I’m crying all the time? Because I’m not this big of a baby usually.” Vegeta bit back a laugh.  
“Yes, love.”  
“Will it stop soon? Because I hate it.” Vegeta rubbed a hand comfortingly up his arm.   
“Soon enough.”  
“Why did Gohan change his mind? He said he wanted me hear last week.” Vegeta sighed.  
“Do you remember when the harpy was pregnant with Gohan?”  
“Yeah. She was angry or crying all the time.”   
“That’s the same hormone imbalance we’re all having. That’s why Trunks is always aggressive towards me, why you’re constantly crying, Goten appears to always be tired, Gohan is angry at everything and Hanako is exceptionally non aggressive.”   
“What about you?”   
“What about me?”  
“We’re all losing our shit, what about you?” Well, I want to fuck you. Always. I feel like I might go insane if you aren’t under me in the next few seconds.   
“Nothing. I’ve always been prepared to be pack alpha. It’s how it was on Frieza's ship, though it was just Nappa, Raditz and I.” Goku looked at him skeptically.   
“Really? There’s nothing you want… alpha?” Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a groan. Goku was looking at him, wide eyed, he’d placed his hand on Vegeta’s thigh, close to his pelvis. The older saiyan shifted away.   
“No, I’m fine.” Goku grabbed his hand before he managed to stand completely, pulling him back down.   
“I don’t believe you. You’ve been calling me Love, why is that?”  
“It’s- it’s just a pet name.”   
“You sure? It’s not something else?” Now would be a good time. He should tell him now. Tell him that they were mates, that he loved him, had always loved him. That he’d always known him, since the day he was born the prince had been there, had in fact named his mate himself.   
“No Kakarot, it’s nothing. I’ll stop calling you that if you desire.” Vegeta would have sworn he saw Kakarot’s face fall into a pout briefly before he smiled and shook his head.   
“No, I kinda like it. Chi Chi never called me anything, well… nothing nice anyways.” Vegeta choose to ignore his flash of anger at his mate’s ex wife, and decided he had some important business.   
“I have something I must do, I’ll be back by morning.”   
“But you just got back!” Kakarot practically shouted, standing to grab Vegeta’s hand, pulling him back. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Vegeta leaving. The alpha smiled and pushed Kakarot’s hair from his face.   
“Why don’t you go climb into bed with Hana? I’ll join you two when I come home.” Kakarot bit his lip, but nodded, turning to go before pausing and whipping around, throwing his arms around the older saiyan’s neck and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
“Good luck!” The taller man smiled sweetly before running upstairs. Vegeta stood, hand on his cheek which felt warm thank to the kiss, slightly dazed smile gracing his lips.

Gohan went to bed fuming, hadn’t even said a word to his wife in greeting, but he just couldn’t make himself fall asleep. He lay awake for hours, concentrating on his family’s ki, Goten was asleep, but his father, his father’s ki was wavering to strongly he almost got up to go back over and check on him. He had almost decided when he felt a flare just outside his house.  
Vegeta.  
Gohan suppressed a growl as he launched himself out of bed, not even bothering to use the door, simply flying out the window.   
“What?!” He snarled, glaring at the older man.   
“What the hell did you do?!” Vegeta demanded. Ki glowing and flickering around him.   
“I told my father exactly what I think of his living with the likes of you.”  
“The likes of me?!” Gohan barely registered movement before Vegeta had him pinned to the side of the house by his neck.   
“Listen here you little bastard, I’ve been real fucking patient with you, but I’m done. Goten is upset that you’re always angry, Hana is moping around worried for Kakarot who is crying around my house worse than when the onna was pregnant! I am done being patient with you! You will come tomorrow and we will begin your training.”  
“Training? I don’t fight anymore.”   
“Not fighting. If you want to be weak that is your choice. Training as an alpha.”  
“I need no training from you.” Gohan practically shouted.   
“Yes you do! And I should have done it sooner. Aren’t you done feeling on edge? The anger, the aggression, the constant need to kill something?” Gohan froze, his secret out in the open now. “That’s unchecked alpha aggression. It’s been fairly dormant for a while, but with a beta not related to you around it’s awakened.”  
“I… it’ll help?” Gohan sounded so small. Young, afraid. Unsure of what is happening to his body. His mind.  
“Yes, it’ll help.”  
“Okay.”   
“Now go the fuck to bed and tomorrow you’ll apologize to Kakarot.” 

Vegeta got home feeling good. It’s been awhile since he strangled his someone. The feeling grew as he went upstairs, checking on his daughter first, finding her asleep in her room curled up on her bed. Next he went to Goten’s, small panic blossoming in his chest to find the bed empty, but further investigation found that joy again, seeing him in Trunk’s room curled together with his son. Vegeta stalked in quietly to turn off the bed side lamp, smoothing his son’s hair over his forehead before leaving. He didn’t bother to check Goku’s room, knowing he was with Hana. He couldn’t help smiling at the sight. His mate and sister curled up together, fast asleep, purrs echoing loudly and calming the alpha. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled in, he hadn’t even settled in before Goku was snuggling under his arm, head on his chest. Hana whined at the loss of heat and, half awake, crawled over Goku to lay on her brother, shoving her nose in his neck.   
He woke up quickly when he sensed another alpha in the room, calming when he saw it was Trunks, he wondered for a moment why Trunks would be in here when he finally noticed a weight on his chest. Goten. He must have wanted something from Kakarot and stuck around.   
“Come on then.” He ordered to his son who smiled sleepily and crawled in, nuzzling his face into Hana side and pulling Goten closer. Bra found her way in some time around six, forgoing breakfast to instead join in the pile, curling in between Goku and Vegeta.   
When Gohan arrived at eight he was surprised to find everyone asleep on Hanako’s massive bed. Pan certainly didn’t seem surprised, just leapt from her father’s arms, kicked off her shoes and pushed Trunks away from Hana and snuggled in with her. Gohan paused. Everything in him wanted to join them. Soft purr rumbling in his chest as he shifted back and forth, unsure. Vegeta cracked his eyes open to looked at the young man.   
“Just get in the damn bed for Kami’s sake.” He growled, irritated from his lack of sleep and be woken several times through the early morning. There was no real bite to it though, he felt far too content to be truly angry. Gohan nodded and took off his shoes, vest and glasses before crawling onto the edge of the bed, distinctly uncomfortable, but not for long and Hana’s tail wrapped around his wrist and tugged him towards her and Pan, purr rippling through her. He grinned, mind briefly glancing to his wife who would surely be angry if she found out, but he found he couldn’t care as Hana wiggled farther into his arms and rubbing his daughter's head.


	12. Vegeta's Training and Testing

Goten woke first, Trunks wrapped around him, his own legs falling over Vegeta’s and Bra’s foot in his cheek. He tried to get up but his father’s arm, snaked around Vegeta’s chest, was over his waist, so he had to wiggle slowly to not wake him. He glanced over to find Trunks holding hands with Hana who was holding his niece and, surprisingly enough, Gohan behind her. Holding her against his chest. Goten grinned and continued his wiggling, finally freeing himself without waking anyone only to get his foot caught up in the sheets and fall on his face rather loudly, jolting everyone awake.   
Vegeta glanced at the clock, seeing it was ten and there was no conceivable reason to go back to sleep.   
“Alright, everyone up, come on.” He ordered, starting to push his son to wake him. He glanced at Gohan who tried to ignore him, nuzzing his nose into the back of Hana’s neck.  
“Hey! Don’t you have some groveling to do?” He demanded, using his foot to shove him and Hana over the edge of the bed, waking them both. Unfortunately he didn’t anticipate him adjusting so his foot would land only on the other alpha, therefore taking Pan with them in the fall. Trunks and his father looked over the edge of the bed to see Gohan groaning, having flipped so the girls would land on him instead of the floor, Pan giggling in Hana’s arms as the older girl sat on Gohan’s hips. Hanako laughed and kissed Gohan on the cheek before getting up, taking Pan with her and vaguely wondering when all those people had gotten into her fucking bed.   
Gohan flushed madly, holding his hand to his cheek where he still felt warm, dumb grin on his face.   
“Gohan?” Goku was looking at his son, confused.   
“Hi daddy.”   
“I- I thought you didn’t want to be around us.”  
“No, I’m sorry daddy, I was being an ass. I’m sorry. I am happy you’re here. You look happier and healthier. I was just… I don’t know. But I’m sorry. Are you mad?” Goku grinned and threw himself at his son, arms looping around his neck.   
“Course not!”   
Everyone made their way downstairs, eating breakfast together happily, almost the same atmosphere as the night before. They finished their food, the dishes cleared away, and children cleaned off before Vegeta stood.   
“Alright, Trunks, Gohan, go pack.”  
“Huh?”  
“What?”   
“Alpha training. Won’t do any good to do it around a bunch of betas.”  
“Aren’t they a little old for this? They should have done this by the time they were five.” Hanako asked, looking at her brother with disappointment, clearly feeling he’d neglected his duties as pack alpha.  
“I wasn’t exactly around. Gohan was twelve when I came to this planet, and nearly an adult by the time I settled here, and I was dead when-” Loud crashing paused his defence. He glanced at Hanako standing stock still, broken glass at her feet having been putting plates away. “Hana? Alainn?”   
“You what?”  
“I was dead. Frieza killed me.”  
“But, you’re-”  
“We used the dragon balls to bring him back to help with a fight.”  
“Then I died again.”  
“Yep. Time skip fixed that.”  
Hanako glanced at her brother, shaking slightly.  
“It’s not a big deal. Kakarot dies all the time.”  
“Yep! I didn’t even know about Goten until he was like, twelve, because I died before he was born.” Hana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Questions flew threw her mind, most too fast to catch.  
“What are dragon balls?” She finally landed on, deciding she didn’t want to hear about any of their past exploits.  
“They’re seven magical balls, if you gather all of them you can call a dragon forth to grant you a wish!” Hanako nodded and left the room stiffly.  
“I don’t think we should have told her how often we died.” Goku told Vegeta who simply nodded, moving to go to his sister.  
“I got it. You guys should get ready to go, alpha training and all.” Goku told him, smiling slightly before leaving to follow the other beta. Vegeta stared after him for a while, amazed at how well he was coming into his pack position.   
“Um, vegeta?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Training?” Vegeta blinked. Right, people, things.   
“Yes. The three of us will be off training for a month, go pack and meet me here in an hour. Gohan, if you can manage it try and leave Pan here. She could use pack bonding. Go! Now!”

Gohan spent more time convincing Videl he needed to go, and that Pan would do far better to be with her own kind while he was gone.   
Trunks also spent his time begging. Not his mother, as he’d thought he would, she seemed to think he was old enough to make his own choices, no he was begging Goten to stop giving him that pathetic look.   
“I’ll be back in a month Chibi! Don’t look so sad.”  
“But Trunks! We’ve never been apart that long!”   
“I know Chibi, but it’ll fly by! You’ll see, you won’t even miss me.”

He absolutely did fucking miss him!   
The entire month Hanako had to deal with two young girls and two mopey betas. The first week was smooth enough, but by week two Goten didn’t even leave his friend’s room some days, too busy cuddling Trunk’s pillow and being pathetic to do much else, barely roused by the offer of food. And Kakarot was no better, listing around sadly, spending nights in Vegeta’s room, not even aware why. Cuddling Bra constantly, much to the child's objection as she wanted to spend time with her mother in absence of her other parent.   
At least Goten knew he was in love with Trunks and wanted him to return to him, Kakarot just insisted it was boredom from not having anyone at his level to spar with. By week three the poor girl was at her limit and almost thrilled when the two fell into their heats and were too distracted to mope. 

Vegeta fared better, but not by much. Trunk’s pinning was driving him up a wall, and Gohan was so far behind in his training it was like having a young child. He was thrilled to finally be home, deeming the boys trained enough to handle their hormones and be around the beta’s without causing problems. Well, he thought they were, but walking into the house he was almost bowled over by the smell of beta in heat. Hanako was on the couch, reading to the girls and glanced up, panicked, as Vegeta whipped off his shirt and shoved it in his son’s face to block the enticing scent.  
“Go stay with your mother until I come get you.” He ordered, dazed by that nice smell, but not quite under it’s control Trunks nodded and walked out of the house without complaint. Gohan, on the other hand, charged to the living room, pouncing over the couch and onto Hanako, knocking her to the floor to sniff her deeply. She just laughed, the heat smell clung to her, but it wasn’t hers and the beta’s were his family, he wouldn’t be anything but dazed and slightly hormone drunk.   
“Hi alpha!” She chirped, pushing his head out of her neck so she could get off the floor. “Geta, you gonna be okay with Kakarot’s smell?” Vegeta’s pupil’s were blown and he was breathing shallowly.   
“Um.. yeah. Maybe. How long left?”  
“Oh, he should be done by tonight. I should warn you though he’s-” Vegeta didn’t wait, he just wanted to go to sleep until the smell was gone. Hanako thought about warning her brother, but she felt he should have made his move by now and instead pushed Gohan to sit on the couch with his child, handed him the book she’d been reading and left to open some windows.   
“Aunty Hana? What’s wrong with daddy?”  
“He’s a little heat drunk, don’t worry, he’ll be fine in a few hours when the smell dies down.”   
“Okay!”  
Vegeta skulked up the stairs, briefly considering entering his son’s room to check on the little beta, but deciding he was too on edge. Instead he went to his room, throwing the door open and nearly stumbling under that heady smell.   
And there was Kakarot, naked, on his bed.  
“Fuck!” Heat crashed through his body, already tense from wanting to pounce the beta for the last six months.  
“Alpha! Your back!” Goku cried, headless of his nudity he ran to the alpha, purring and rubbing on him. “Missed you!” He chirped cutey.  
“Fuck.” Vegeta whispered under his breath. Then continued louder, “Kakarot, love. Go to your room.”  
“But… I missed you. I wanna spar.” Vegeta swallowed, mind filled with filthy images of the aggressive, rough sex he was sure would have his beta screaming for him.   
“I missed you too, but right now you’re in heat. When you’re done we’ll spar. Now go.”   
“Oh, okay.” Kakarot looked at him dejectedly, turning to leave before stopping suddenly, whipping around and placing a kiss on the older man’s cheek.   
“Bye alpha.”


	13. SOUL MARKS!!

[Hey guys, here's a link to my Google Drive, and this doc has the soul marks. comment below if it didn't actually work.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/18zqTNk8vG1Ay-onD41eYv2Mhz3CCnSya_XGGv-8TB-4/edit)

 

They won't let me just post a link... they like words.

Good news everyone! I fixed the showing stuff so you don't have to wait for my slow ass to give you permission!  
That is all.


	14. TIME LINE

So this isn't the best time line, some stuff doesn't line up to well with the show and it's pretty confusing, so try not to over analyze this, I mean, I gave Vegeta a random sister for no reason other than self insertion, let's get real here. 

 

 

Age 730: Radizt is born (Don't know if you care about this)

Age 732: Vegeta and Hanako are born

Age 734: Kakarot is born 

Age 736: Tarble is born

Age 739: Kakarot is sent out on his mission (So during all this Kakarot crash lands on earth, and losses his memories and is raised from this age by Gohan, all the Dragon ball events are normal from this point, and Bulma and Goku meet when he's 11 or 12. They're not real clear on his age until the world tournament.)

Age 740: Hanako and Vegeta are sent to Frieza's ship (Tarble is sent on his own mission and Radizt was sent by a worried Bardock to a different planet)

Age 745: Raditz joins Hanako and Vegeta on Freiza's ship.

Age 750: Gohan is born!! (Goku is only 16, which I know crazy young, but I figure ChiChi was planning this since she was like, ten, so it's not that odd right? Whatever.) 

Age 756: Vegeta and Hanako try to escape and Hanako is frozen.

Age 756: (But like, five months later) Raditz arrives on earth and the events of DBZ occur in somewhat correct time line to the show, only Gohan is now 6. (And I feel better that Piccolo just left him in the fucking woods.)

The rest of the time is basically normal Dragon Ball, but the years are kinda munched closer together. Like everything happens really fast. So..

Age 760: Trunks is born (Which gives Vegeta way not enough time for this shit, I know)

Age 762: Goten is born

Age 770: Goku is back to life somewhat permanently and now knows about Goten.

Age 777: Totally background Hanako is unfrozen. 

Some more somewhat normal story line, no Super or GT, I haven't seen them, so I can't really plan for them can I?

Age 778: Events of this fic

So, Goku is 46

Vegeta is 48 (Technically so is Hana, but actually she's 26)

Gohan is 28

Trunks is 18

Goten is 16

 

If anything in the fic doesn't match what I said let me know and I'll go fix it. Thanks for reading and being understanding to my inability to keep shit straight. 


	15. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys, I have decided I need a beta. So, anyone want to judge me continually? If you are interested hit me up on my tumblr x-poisonprincess-x and we'll talk. I would like a beta for all of my fics, but if you're only interested in this one I understand, Pretty please guys?   
On a similar note, does anyone even read this? Like, really? Because sometimes I don't even like it. Comment below, I have a new chapter set up to go, I'll post it in a few minutes.


	16. Actual Story Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovey stuff and some smutty stuff. Enjoy!

Vegeta was avoiding him.   
He hadn’t talked to the man in a week and they lived in the same house!   
Vegeta was avoiding him and he wasn’t even being subtle. Goku would walk into a room and the alpha would get up and leave without so much as a glance in his direction and it was starting to piss Goku off. He’d tried asking Hana but she’d just grinned and told him Vegeta would break soon enough.   
Well fuck waiting.  
He tried Trunks next, but the little shit had been absolutely useless, just shrugged.   
“Probably just embarrassed about seeing you naked.” That was shit, Vegeta didn’t ignore and avoid when he was embarrassed, he yelled and tried to kill people. When Gohan told him to just leave it alone he decided he would just corner the man and ask him.   
“Vegeta.” Goku called as he stormed into the alpha’s bed room. The older saiyan immediately got up to leave. “Vegeta!” Goku growled as the prince continued to leave, grabbing his arm and turning him around so they were practically nose to nose. “Stop. Avoiding. Me.”  
“Kakarot-”  
“No! I’m done with it! You’ve been running away since you got back and I- didn’t you miss me?” Vegeta grimaced and tried to decided how best to respond.   
“I.. of course I missed you, I just… well…”  
“Well what Vegeta?”  
“I-” fuck it. “Because i want to fuck you! And I can’t, I can’t even look at you without wanting to jump you!” He shouted, grunting annoyed at Trunk’s distant call of ‘Ew, dad, too much information!’ Kakarot giggled at him. Fucking giggled!   
“What?!” He demanded on edge and feeling rather raw emotionally.   
“Well, why don’t you… take what you want?” Vegeta’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.   
“Kakarot, do you understand what you’re asking me?”  
“You want to fuck me, don’t you?”  
Vegeta growled and dropped his head to Kakarot's shoulder, breathing deeply through his teeth and clenching his fist.  
“Yes.” He hissed.   
“Then… do it.” Vegeta’s head shot up and he growled dangerously, pouncing on kakarot and shoving him to the floor, pinning his hands over his head.   
“I don’t just want sex, if we do this, I don’t want just your body. I want- no, need all of you. Body, mind, heart and soul. Your very being will be mine. Do you understand me Kakarot?” Goku was just staring at him, large eyes glittering.   
“Yes alpha.”  
“No Kakarot, this won’t be because I’m your alpha, this will be because you love me.” Kakarot nodded. “I want to hear it.”  
“I love you Vegeta.” Vegeta snarled and lunged onto his mate, catching his lips. Goku couldn’t help the moan that tore through his throat. This was… exquisite. It felt like fire was spreading through his his body. He almost didn’t even notice Vegeta ripping his clothes off and the alpha pulled away from him to disrobe himself making Goku whimper at the loss of closeness. Vegeta chuckled lowly.   
“Be patient Kakarot. I’ve been waiting a while for this.” Vegeta noticed his beta was laying on the floor and shook his head, grabbing Kakarot and pulling him up into his arms and deposited him on the large bed. His mate would find no fault in their first coupling. Vegeta gave his mate a rather feral grin and began slowly taking his him apart. Kissing down his neck, and chest, biting and licking. Every intention on spending hour taking the man under him apart, but Kakarot’s sweet little mewls and groans were driving him to distraction, and the years of holding back, and six months of hormone changes driving him to madness made him antsy. He was shoving Kakarot's legs apart almost before he knew it.   
“Last chance to back out Kakarot.” The man didn’t even appear to know he spoke. Vegeta grinned and reached for the man’s cock, beta’s tended to run small, but even by earth standards he was still rather large. Nine inches by his best estimate.   
“Are you gonna bounce on it like ChiChi used to? Is that what we’re doing? I wasn’t real sure what you meant by ‘fuck’.”  
“What?! You were married for nearly thirty years!”  
“So? You can go ahead and start bouncin’ I won’t stop you. I don’t really get it, but ChiChi used to like it a lot, but… she used to do it with some other guys sometimes, and I didn’t mind much when she did it, but I don’t want you to do it with anyone else.” Vegeta growled at the implication.  
“I would never do anything as disgusting as cheat on you. I will not be the one… bouncing. You will.” Vegeta fought the urge to shake his head in disgust.   
“Oh. Okay. And you’ll like that? Cause I didn’t mind, but I don’t see what’s so great about it.” Vegeta chuckled.  
“I’ll like it very much. And you will too, you’re not made to be using your cock like that. You’re made to be using mine.”  
“Oh, well.. Okay, I just don’t quite-”  
“Hush love, I’ll just show you.” kakarot nodded and Vegeta grinned, running a hand down Kakarot’s cock and slowly down to brush over his hole, making the beta squeak. He wasn’t as wet as Vegeta would have prefered, but he knew how to fix that. Vegeta slowly pushed a finger in, watching Kakarot’s face carefully as he moaned and jerked. Vegeta had prepared himself to neglect his cock for quite some time to prepare his somewhat virginal mate, but found kakarot rocking back on his fingers quickly, begging for more. When he was still begging and wiggling at three fingers Vegeta decided he’d had enough and pulled his hand away, using the slick on his cock.   
“Geta! Why’d you stop?” Kakarot demanded, pouting in a way Vegeta absolutely did not find adorable, with his hair all sweating and sticking to his face.   
“Relax Kakarot, we’re not done here.” The beta grinned and nodded, laying back.  
Vegeta shook his head a little as his positioned his cock to his mate’s entrance.   
“This will hurt, but only for a little while. Then I promise, you’ll be seeing stars.”  
“Okay. I love you.” Vegeta paused his pushing to stare. There was no manipulation, no malice, no cunning. Nothing, just bright glittering eyes looking at him eagerly.   
“I - I love you too.” The smile Kakarot threw at him made his heart thunder in his chest.   
Vegeta shook those thoughts from his head and started pushing in. He inched in slowly, watching his lover’s face for any signs it was too much. He finally bottomed out and sat still, panting heavily and shaking with the effort to hold still. Kakarot wiggled a little, trying to get used to the feeling and shoving Vegeta over the edge. He pulled back and pushing back quickly.  
“Oh!” Kakarot shouted as he bowed off the bed.  
“It’s alright love, I know it hurts, just breath.”  
“No, fuck! Do that again!” Vegeta laughed, a low dark laugh that gave Kakarot shivers.   
“Your wish is my command.” Kakarot shouted as his mate began pounding into him quickly, hitting some place inside him that made him shout and cry as pleasure shot up his spine.   
“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” Vegeta grinned as his sweet little beta became an absolute hell cat. Grabbing his arms and sinking his nails into his shoulders, shouting swear words Vegeta doubted he knew the meaning of.   
“You getting close love?” Kakarot nodded as the familiar warm feeling built in his abdomen, leaving him writhing and crying out. Kakarot was vaguely aware of Vegeta lifting one of his legs over his shoulder before he saw stars, ecstasy flowing through him and his vision greying on the edges. Orgasm forcing his to clamp down on his mates cock, making him shout and shoving him over the edge himself, grabbing his mates hair and yanking his head to the side to expose his neck Vegeta lunged forward and bit down savagely leaving his mark. He doubt Kakarot even noticed when he returned the bite. A steady warmth filled him as their bond secured itself. 

Trunks sat on his bed, Goten still sitting in his lap, his now incredibly limp cock still inside him as they just sat there, too disgusted to move as their father’s shouted and groaned.   
“I- I’m sorry Chibi, I- I can’t.”  
“No, no I- I think I’m good on sex.” Vegeta’s final shout echoed down the halls.”Forever.”

Gohan, down in the kitchen watching Hanako, unfazed, teaching Bra and Pan to cook, was so disgusted he thought he might actually be sick. His father had never made this much noise when with him mother. Which led him to two very gross conclusions.   
One, his mother probably wasn’t very good in bed.  
And two, Vegeta was.  
As if to accent his points His father let out a very loud, very breathy moan, followed by Vegeta shouting, asking if he was close.   
“Oh Kami, ew.” He groaned, plopping his head down on the counter. His father was cussing. He never swore! “How does this not bother you!?” He demanded of Hanako who simply looked at him with an almost vague interest.   
“Why should it?”  
“That’s your brother!”  
“And? We’re saiyan’s, more than that, we’re pack. It’s rather normal.”   
‘What!? Your parents were this loud when you were young? Their age?” He demanded, pointing at his daughter.   
“Yes, I suppose so. I don’t remember too much to be honest.”   
“Why? You were eight when you left your planet.”   
“Yes, but my mother died when I was four. But Bardock and Gine were rather loud. And Raditz was rather active with anyone he brought onto the ship, but we all shared a room so I guess privacy wasn’t much of an option.”  
“Bardock… that’s my grandfather’s name isn’t it?”  
“I- I wouldn’t know, now would I?” Hanako wasn’t as good a liar as Vegeta was.  
“Was it a common name then?” He teased. She knew her grandfather, he was sure of it.   
“Of course it was!” She threw him a weak smile full of lies.   
“Right.”   
Fuck, he knows. She thought, rather panicked. Vegeta made it clear what he’d told Kakarot, and what she was to tell them. Nothing. Screw you Vegeta, I can’t lie!   
“Where’s your soul mark?” He asked out of the blue.   
“On my back.”  
“Where?”  
“Is that any of your business?”  
“Should it not be?”   
“No, soul mark are rather private. Like our tails. No one is suppose to touch them, no one but your mate.”  
“Oh. Did you ever meet your mate?” Hana opened her mouth to tell him no, she had not, but Pan cut her off.  
“Yeah! And guess what daddy! He’s alive! She said he’s already got a mate though, and a pretty daughter.”  
“Oh.” Gohan decided to not over analyze why his heart was thundering loudly and painfully in his chest.   
“Yep! She said she loves her too! And that she’s very sweet, and pretty, and kind.”  
“Oh. And what did she say about him?”  
“That’s he’s handsome and smart and clever and the strongest fighter she’s ever met! And guess what her mate-”  
“He’s not.” Gohan glanced up to see Hanako leaning against the counter looking rather upset.   
“Not what?”  
“Not my mate. He has his mate already, and a family of his own. I’m just the vulture waiting for her to die and make him miserable so I can pick pieces from the mess. Rather pathetic, don’t you think?” She smiled, dim and forced at the end.   
“Hanako-”  
“It’s not so bad, his mate’s life span isn’t more than one hundred years. I’ve never even met a saiyan with grey hair and my great grandfather Vegeta was almost four hundred when he passed.”   
“Hana-”  
“This should be done in an hour, I’m going to the look out to train, pull it out when the timer goes off, okay?” She left without waiting for an answer. 

“Trunks?”  
“What’s wrong Chibi?”  
“Why’d you bite me?” Trunks blinked and glanced at the fresh bite mark on his boyfriend’s neck.  
“I’m not really sure. You bit me first though.”  
“I did?” Trunks nodded and pulled his t-shirt to the side a bit to show the rather nasty looking bite on the crest of his shoulder.   
“It’s funny, I’d never seen your hip before. Seems weird.”  
“Dad said I shouldn’t show you. Not until after your mom passed.” Goten blinked and glanced up at his boyfriend.   
“Why?”  
“Because they’re soulmates and if he knew we were your dad would want to look.”  
“WHAT!?” Goten ran out of the room before Trunks could even think about stopping him, he ran straight down the hall and burst into Vegeta’s room, all thoughts of knocking out of his head.   
“Goten!” He vaguely heard his father shout as he ducked back into the bathroom.  
“Brat. What do you want.” Vegeta still had a sheet over his hips but that was it. Goten didn’t seem to mind, he was glaring at the alpha.   
“Let me see it.” Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the tone but didn’t feel the need to ask, imply twisted forward to show his left shoulder.   
“Vegeta!” He flinched, Goku was standing in the doorway, pants now firmly on, starring.   
“Surprise?” Vegeta tried not to bite his lip, a bad habit he’d picked up as a child when nervous.   
“You never told me?”  
“You were married.”  
“I was miserable!”  
“You had a family.”  
“I still have a family!” Vegeta flinched again and Goku sighed. “It’s okay, I understand why you didn’t tell me. Anything else you’ve been hiding?” Tell him, now is the perfect time to tell him.   
“No.”  
“Okay, let’s go eat dinner!’

Hanako wasn’t back by the time dinner was done so they ate without, Gohan was unusually quiet but noone seemed to take much notice.   
“Where did Hana go?”  
“Daddy made her upset so she went you Uncle Picca to fly.”  
“She can’t fly with those suppressors.” Gohan told his daughter.   
“Yeah, so Uncle Pica throws her really hard.”  
“WHAT!?” Gohan had run out before anyone had the chance to tell him Piccolo obviously caught her.   
“Alrighty then, Pany, you want to sleep in Bra’s room tonight?”  
“Yeah!”

“Please Pica?”  
“That is not my name. Now shut up and meditate or leave.”  
“Come on, please?”  
“Isn’t it unbefitting of a princess to beg?”  
“Well sure, to an underling, but a great demon of destruction like you? Never.” Piccolo preened a little under the praise. “So will you do it? Just the once? Please oh great Piccolo, master of destruction and one of the most fantastical power houses of the universe?”  
“Alright, alright stop kissing ass, I’ll do it.” Hanako let out a whoop of joy and ran to the edge of the look out. Piccolo sighed one last time for affect and walked slowly over to her, grabbing her around the waist.   
“Ready?”  
“Do it!” Piccolo rolled his eyes and tossed her hard as he could. Hanako grinned as the air rushed past her face, whooping at the exhilarating feeling. Piccolo flew a little behind her, ready to catch her when she started to descend, she wasn’t worried, even if he didn’t she’d fallen much farther. She simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the rush.   
The hit into something solid this far above ground threw her off a bit.  
Her eyes snapped open to see Gohan now holding her.   
“Hey, what are you doing?”  
‘WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!”  
“What?”  
“And you Piccolo! I thought you were more responsible than this!”  
“Watch it, kid.” Was all he said. Deciding he wasn’t about to get in the way of Gohan’s alpha posturing. Vegeta had the decency to warn him this might happen and it was better to just let it run its course. Gohan was glaring and Hanako was giving the green man an apologetic look so he decided to spare everyone and make his leave shooting Hana an annoyed look for show.   
“What the hell?” Hana demanded, though she was aware it wasn't very impressive seeing as he was holding her bridal style and she couldn't exactly do anything about it. “You what the hell! You could have died! What if Piccolo didn't catch you in time?”  
“I would have been fine. I’ve had worse.”  
“And what? That makes it better?” Gohan landed, trying to drop the saiyan on her ass like he used to with Videl when she’d done something stupid like this. It didn’t work as expected, Hanako flipped over, landing on the balls of her feet before swinging a foot out and knocking him off his legs onto his ass.   
“Do not underestimate me. You’ve never asked me of my life, nor Vegeta’s. You don’t know me.”   
“Why should I? I know you’re a beta. I know I’m an alpha, that I’m supposed to protect you.” The princess let out a dark bitter laugh that set the hairs on the back of Gohan’s neck on edge.  
“I don’t need protection Gohan.” She scolded, stalking up to him and getting in his face. “I was a part of a vicious group of murders for most of my life. I have killed and maimed more people than you will ever even meet. I am not some token beta for you to pet and coddle when your little mate doesn’t feel like letting you play big strong alpha with her. I am a dangerous criminal, I am wanted in five solar systems, three for the destruction of their ruling planet. I have ripped a man’s heart out in front of his family because he disrespected the man I hated. I have slaughtered entire races. I am not a good person. I am a monster. Do you know what they called me? What my tag was while I was killing in the name of a tyrant? They called me the Angel of Death. Vegeta may be happy to settle in domestic bliss, but I am not a domestic creature Gohan. I am a wild animal. Much as I am content to stay on this planet and thrilled as I am to not be made to kill anymore, I am what I am. And I am a free creature. Made to fly and explore and hunt. I will not be held back or told what to do. Not anymore. Especially by a child looking to play house with me while his mate waits for his return.” Golden anger sparked around her. She was on the edge of going Super Saiyan. An she had challenged the strongest power this universe had.   
“Do not test me beta.” Gohan warned, moving closer. “I have defeated great enemies stronger than the man you couldn’t even escape as a child. You should not push your boundaries with me or I will show you your place.”  
“My place? And just where is that?”  
“Bellow me.”  
“Is it? You’ve your own family. Just because my brother is now mated to your father doesn’t make us anymore than pack. I am not your beta. I am my own person, and I will remain that way. You have a women. Do not chase a second.” Gohan stood to tell her he wasn’t chasing anything before stopping.   
Posturing.   
Vegeta had told him he would naturally seek out to mate the beta. He had scoffed. But treating her as he would a child, protecting her where she didn’t need it. He had told her her place was under him. He was trying to capture her as his own.  
Gohan turned and left.   
“Well shit. How am I getting home?”


	17. Oh! Another one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been a while.  
> We're getting close to the end of this, but I do have an idea for a sequel which is basically the family traveling through space going in adventures together, let me know if you're game for it.

“Dad?” Holy jumped slightly, his eldest son stood in the doorway of his room, smiling beautifully.  
“haven't seen you in a while sweetheart, why the sudden visit?” Gohan flushed.   
“Actually I had a question.” Gohan held something outside his father to take. “What’s this?” He held out a child’s drawing of what looked very much to be a female saiyan in her super saiyan form. Goku chuckled and took the picture.  
“You don’t remember your angel?”  
“My… my what?”   
“Just a sec.” The tallest saiyan IT’d away and back again in less than a minute, holding a small box. He dropped it on the bed and popped off the lid to show hundreds of little drawings.  
“Your angel. You used to talk about her all the time, dream about her, tell us how she would come see you soon.” Gohan began riffling through the stack paper. He let Hanako put his daughter to bed and kept looking through his messy childish writings and drawings, wonder why the hell this all seemed so distant. Why had he just stopped thinking of his angel? He remembered her now, fierce blue eyes and fiery passion. That was all he could pull from his memory, but looking through the pictures… sometimes she was with someone else. He had called him his prince, he could see that now. He’d very precisely labeled these drawings, apparently.   
“Dad, what ever happened to all this? Why was it put away.” Goku gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.   
“Well… you used to only talk about her, sometimes The Prince, but mostly just your angel. About all the things she was doing, somewhere. Insisting she was waiting for you. Well sometimes you’d come running to me, crying and panicking so hard we took you to the hospital a few times, insisting your angel was hurt and needed help, but, it’s not like I could do anything. You used to beg me to go save her. I tried, I really did son, but she wasn’t real. Your mom and I were worried, you’d started to refuse to get out of bed, always trying to sleep so you could see her. And then one night you flipped out entirely, yelling, crying, screaming, you attacked me, I - i had to restrain you. I don’t know how long I sat there, holding you in my lap while you screamed and cried and begged me to do something I simply couldn’t do. And then you just- stopped. You turned to me and told me your angel was dead, that I killed her. You wouldn’t talk I to me for a while, but when you did you never talked about her again. So your mother and I had hoped you forgot about her. We packed away anything that might remind you of her and I promised I wouldn’t bring it up again.”  
“So why now?” Gohan demanded of his father.  
“You were so happy when you told me stories about her. You wanted to be strong enough to protect her. She made you happy. It’s been a while, don’t you think?”   
Gohan sat for a while before storming into the living room where Vegeta and Hanako who had been sitting, playing a horror game Goten showed them. Gohan stormed in and shoved the paper into Vegeta’s hand.  
“What was it?”  
“Gohan-”  
“No! I know it’s some.. Some saiyan bullshit, so what was it?”  
“You were seeing your soul mate Gohan.”   
“So.. she’s dead? Hanako, you told me she’d be waiting for me.”  
“No, she isn’t dead Gohan.” She answered coldly.   
Understanding dawned on Gohan’s face soon enough and Vegeta grimaced as the other alpha stalked over to his soul mate.   
“Let me see your soul mark.” The other saiyan sighed.  
“You already know what’s there.” Gohan gripped Hanako’s shoulder and turned her around, ripping the back to expose the exact mark on his own.   
“So what?! You came here to- to wait for my wife to die so you could slide into her place!”  
“I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW UNTIL PICCOLO TOLD ME!”  
“SO HE KNEW TOO!?” Vegeta couldn’t hold back an eye roll.   
“Gohan, come.” The alpha paused his yelling to glance at his mentor.   
“Why should I?”  
“Because I have explanations.” Gohan shot another glare at Hanako before following.   
They flew for a while before Vegeta landed in a desert, perching on a large rock, giving Gohan room to land next to him.  
“Questions?”   
“I thought you had answers.”  
“I do. But I need something specific to answer.”   
“Why did I see the two if you as a child?”  
“Saiyans dream if their soul mates before they meet. So we know what to look for.”  
“Dad never said anything about seeing you before.” vegeta sucked a sharp breath through his teeth.   
“There's a lot I haven't told your father yet. But…. We met. Before. On our planet.”  
“How!?”  
“I was a prince. When I child was born with my soul mark it was reported to the palace.”  
“So, when you got here, you knew?”   
“Yes.”   
“Then why-”  
“I spent my entire life looking for him. I lost my home, my family, my people. I had only my sister and the knowledge that my mate was out there, somewhere, waiting for me. When Hanako was frozen I was left with only dreams of a man I hadn't seen in years. And when I arrived I found my mate not only couldn't remember me, but also hated me… I will admit i handled the situation poorly at best, but i can't change my past.” Gohan sat quietly for a while, contemplating, before moving on.  
“Alright, so… what do I do.”  
“That's up to you. As I see it, you have two options.”  
“And they are?”  
“You could stay with your wife. She's already accepted that she would have to wait, and even if she did you may never come around. But she is rather wild she may decide she no longer wants to wait and leave. But if you choose Videl that won't really be your issue, will it? Or, you could choose Hanako now.”  
“What's it like? Being with your soul mate?”  
“I've only been mated for a month.” The Prince answered with a chuckled.   
“And?”  
“it's been the best month of my life. I love Bulma, she gave me a family, but waking with Kakarot in my arms, smiling at me like an angel, seeing him holding my daughter, cooking, living in my space… it's everything I ever imagined and more.”  
“It is?”  
“And the sex!”  
“ew!” vegeta didn't seem to have even heard the disgusted shout, just continued.  
“Good Tarro the sex! Earth women, they can't handle us, but betas? They crave the roughness. The tugging, gripping, violent, powerful… with Bulma I had to be careful to shatter her hips when I was going slow, she always complained we never made sweet love, I thought I'd never be able to just fuck again. And the beautiful way they moan and beg. They need it Gohan! They crave us.”  
“they do?” videl never wanted to lay with him, she too thought he was always too rough, despite his being as gentle as he could.   
“Oh yes. And they want it rough and cruel. Have you divulged in the dark parts of the internet?” the older Saiyan questioned, knowing his answer when the younger flushed a deep red.  
“I… not with any expectation-”  
“You should, they love it.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Oh yes. Bondage, choking, slapping, name calling, you name it they want it.”  
“Are you- really?”  
“Oh yes. And you can knot them. I haven’t done that in years.”  
“What?”  
“You know, when you finish, at the base-”  
“I thought that was some kind of fucking tumor!” vegeta laughed so hard tears sprang to his eyes.   
“Oh, oh kami no, it’s supposed to happen. And it feels great getting it inside. Best yet, your stuck like that for an hour.”  
“And this is good why?”  
“What kind of man doesn’t want to cuddle naked for an hour or so after sex? It’s great.”  
“Oh, free cuddle pass?!”   
“Yep.” They sat in silence for a while, Gohan considering the wonderful possibilities and Vegeta remembering trying to hang Kakarot on his cock after he fell asleep the night before. (He’d hit the beta’s head on the floor and woken him up, then made his little mate promise to never ever tell anyone, and his mate had even let him try again, with great success and pride to the prince.)  
“So what do you think I should do?”  
“personally? I would pick the saiyan, aside from being, one my sister, and therefore awesome by default, and two a princess, you need to be with your own kind. But this isn’t a decision easily made, go home to your wife and think.” Gohan blinked rather stupidly.  
“if Hanako leaves-”  
“she will leave. It's inevitable. Saiyans aren't meant to stay in one place. She'll leave alright, it's just a matter of whether it's with us as a clan or alone.”  
“if I chose videl-”  
“You know now, when you were ignorant she would have waited, but if you chose another woman over her, would you really expect her to stick around?”  
“no.”

The day had come that Bulma finally deemed Hanako one hundred percent safe to be around and her ki restraints could be removed and she was shaking with excitement. She's finally be able to train with her family and have a real shot of getting up to their level! She hated being weak and pathetic like she had been for the last few months. The moment Bulma unlocked the cuffs the princess flew from the room like a dart to get outside where the other Saiyans waited on the lawn, barley landing in front of her brother before she flexed her energy as hard as she could reveling in the warm glow surrounding her. Power stronger than she thought she'd ever held flowed through her, probably just a trick of the mind after it had been locked away for so long. A feral grin spread across her face.  
“Kakarot! Let's fight!” Goku grinned and nodded, getting into a fighting stance.  
“maybe we should go where others less collateral damage to be had?” Gohan suggested, deflating the two fighters but only momentarily before Goku grabbed Hanako’s hand and It’d them to his and Vegeta’s favorite fighting spot.   
By the time the rest of the family had flown to the raging ki’s the fight was in full flow, powerful blows being exchanged at break neck speeds. It was obvious to anyone paying attention that Goku was holding back about five times his power for the benefit of his friend, but it was still a rather vicious fight. The family waited on a nearby boulder as the two crashed together like lightning while Vegeta tried to hold back what he could only identify as jealousy. Surly his fights with his mate weren't this fantastical to watch. So in sync. As though reading his mind Goten shook his head and commented,   
“You and Tama look way cooler.”   
“Tama? Where did you learn that word?”  
“Hana told me it's what I would have called my dad back home, he said I could call him that if I wanted. It just feels better. Right.” warmth flooded through the alpha at the young beta’s declaration. Not only of calling his mate Tama, but if Vegetasia being his home.   
The thought was blown from his mind when he saw Kakarot go flying into the ground, head hitting a jagged rock with a sickening crack, pool of blood already forming from the wound.  
“KAKAROT!”  
“DAD!”  
“TAMA!” every one bolted to where the saiyan lay on the ground, vegeta driving first, panicking at his mate’s lack of response. 

Images flash in front of Goku’s eyes. A man who looked eerily like him showing a young boy with long hair a basic fighting stance. He was sitting in a saiyan woman’s lap, her tail around his waist. He felt so good, safe.   
He saw flashes of a busy town, he was running with four children, two looked like vegeta but one was younger, one looked like a very young Hanako, and the fourth was the same long haired boy as before. But.. he didn't know vegeta as a child.   
He was sitting at a table, the two adult Saiyans from before and four children was with him. The older child vegeta was sitting next to him, their tails linked.   
On a landing dock, he was crying, vegeta was holding his hands, tears shimmering in his eyes as he pulled out a strange glowing green stone, passing it to his intended mate.  
“I’ll always be with you, Kakarot.”

Vegeta. He knew vegeta, before. They had courted, promised to be together forever.  
And he’d forgotten. Forgotten his sweet prince’s laugh, the way he would swing their hands when they walked together, the way his tail always twined with his.

Goku’s eyes snapped open causing the group to let out a collective breath of relief.   
“Kakarot? Are you okay, love?” the saiyan turned slowly to look at his mate, blinking slightly as his mind adjusted to the information he had been given back.  
“Baby?”   
No one was more surprised than Goku when said saiyan whipped around and punched Vegeta in the nose.  
“OW! Fuck, Kakarot, what the hell!?”  
“HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I KNEW YOU!?” Kakarot had lept up and was now glaring at his mate, who sat in the dust holding his bleeding nose and in too much shock to even answer. “And just where the hell have you been for that matter? You knew where I was, you were just content to go off and leave me stranded on the mudball while the two of you gallivanted across the universe?”  
“Kakarot, it wasn't like that.” Vegeta tried to insist, still surprised by his sweet little mate had regaining his memory, and more so by his fury.  
“And you finally make your way over to me, ten fucking years later- and I was married with a kid. Oh my god I cheated on you.”  
“It wasn't your fault sweetheart, you didn't remember.”  
“Oh good kami I forgot you. I promised I'd come back-”  
“Baby, even if you'd remembered there was nothing to come back to-”  
“our home! Mom and dad! Radi- I killed my brother!” tears were now streaming down the beta’s face, mourning at last for his deceased family. “And I almost killed you.”  
“But you didn't, because you knew me,even if you couldn't remember. “ vegeta had now stood by his beloved, holding his face in between his hands and brushing the tears away with his thumbs.   
“But Goten and Gohan won't ever know what out home was! And Trunks won't get his birthright- Trunks! You Bastard how could you cheat on me!? And with Bulma!” Grief now push aside in favor of the rage that had been bubbling inside him, Kakarot smacked his mate’s hands from his face and continued to glare hatefully at him.  
“You find me after all these years and instead of the happy reunion we should have had you shacked up with my best friend long enough to have not one but two fucking children while I rotted away with that harpy!?” The beta was once again screaming in his alpha’ s face, and he was done.  
“Alright, that enough! I made some mistakes, but i did what I thought was right. You told me you loved her, I didn't want to force you to choose, I simply was going to let you live her life with her before telling you.”  
“And Bulma?”  
“Baby, I was going to be alone for seventy years, you want me to be alone for that long?”   
“No. I want you to have told me! And that's all fine and well, but we're mated now. Why didn't you tell me? I asked when i found out we were soul mates, you said you weren't hiding anything else!”   
“I wanted to… I just…. Thought you'd react exactly like this.”   
“So you lied to me!?”  
“I... yes.” Kakarot just stood there for a moment, rage and grief roaring through him so hard he was shaking.   
“Did you need time? Before you could stand to settle down with me?”  
“No!”  
“I…. I don't think I want you coming home for awhile.” He finally said, tears threatening to fall.   
“What?”  
“I need time. I want you to stay away for at least a week. So i can think.”  
“But I can come back?” the Prince asked, fear gripping his very soul.   
“There's been enough time lost between us, I won't be the cause of much more. Now go pack your shit. I'll be home in an hour.”  
“Alright, Trunks, Bra, let's go. We're staying at your mother’s.”  
“Like hell you're taking them. And don't you dare stay with Bulma. Go sleep in a cave or something.” Vegeta nodded, looking sheepish.  
“Alright,” the Prince stepped close, kissing his mate on the forehead. “I love you. I'll be home the moment you need me.”  
“I love you too.” a shuddering breath vegeta hadn't known he'd been holding raced from his chest at the admission. A small wave to his family and a nod to his mate and he flew off, leaving the family slightly shell shocked.  
“Hanako. How could you not tell me?”  
“I wanted too. But vegeta had his reasons, he should have been the one to tell you.” Kakarot glared a little, making the other beta nervous.  
“Gohan knew too!”  
“God damnit Hana!”  
“Did everyone know!?” the two teens and small children shook their heads.   
“First we've heard of it.” Trunks told him.  
“Ugh! Fine, let's go home. I want Turo.” Hanako grinned. Turo was a dish Kakarot had loved back home.   
The rest of night passed with ease, Hanako and Kakarot telling tale of their home and childhood, old saiyan fairy tales and legends. It was late when Pan and and Bra were finally sent to bed. Kakarot and Hanako caught up in a proper way of two very old friends, and Gohan and his brothers sat in comparable silence, content to listen.   
“Hanako, I need to speak to, if you've a moment.” Gohan suddenly interrupted a rather gruesome story Hana had been telling about her and Vegeta crash landing a pod and having to fight the defending army half dead from their injuries.  
“Oh, yeah sure.”   
“We’ll all go to bed then. Good night Gohan, Hana.”  
“Night Kakarot!” similar exchanges were shared between Trunks, Goten and the adults before Gohan paused.  
“Can I call you Tama? Goten does.” the father’s smile was breathtaking as he nodded.  
“I’d like nothing better.” A jerky nod was his response before Gohan dragged the female saiyan outside.  
The only remaining full blooded saiyan in the house directed the teens to bed, and went to check on the children. Motherly task for the day completed he yawned and went to his and Vegeta’s room. It stung, the smell of his mate making his bite mark ache and his heart heavy.   
He understood why Vegeta did what he had, but still, he couldn't help but feel that the prince had been avoiding their union. And he hadn't even told him! Couldn't even give him a choice! Anger helping balm the raw hurt Kakarot crawled into his mate’s side of the bed, snuggling into the fluffy pillows and soft blankets.  
Spoiled Prince for a mate wasn't all bad.  
“Goku?” The saiyan twitched at the earth name.  
“I think I'd rather go by Kakarot now, Trunks. At least at home.”  
“oh. Okay. Kakarot. Can- I need to- could-”  
“Trunks, come here.” the flustered lavender haired boy flushed, but did as he was baid, sitting next to his father’s mate on the bed.  
“what's wrong?” Trunks flinched. “Sweetheart? It's okay. What happened? Is it Goten?” Kakarot was already half standing to check on his youngest when Trunks grab his hand.   
“No! It's nothing. Nothing's wrong! I just- doyouhateme?” it was said so quickly it took the saiyan a moment to figure out exactly what the question was.  
“No!how could you think that?”  
“You got mad when you saw me! Cause dad slept with my mom and now I'm here and I shouldn't be!” tears now streamed down the young alpha’s face.  
“Oh Trunks, no. No, I- I was wrong. I- if vegeta had told me I don't think it would have changed much. I was married, I already had Gohan. Fuck I killed my brother. I wouldn't have just run off with him. I'm glad he and Bulma had a good friendship and he wasn't alone while he waited. I wish I'd known, but i wasn't ready to know. Vegeta knew that. I love Goten, I wouldn't have him if weren't for you. Chi chi wanted another baby when she saw you.”  
“you're not mad I was born?”  
“No, I love you. When your dad and I mated you and your sister became mine too.”  
“Really?”  
“of course.” Trunks looked conflicted for a moment before he launched himself into a hug.  
“I love you too.” tears stung Kakarot’ s eyes. “Can- can I call you Tama, too?”  
“I would love that.” 

Outside Hanako gripped her arms and shivered in the cold January breeze.  
“Could we do this quickly? This planet is freezing.” Gohan quickly removed his own jacket and wrapped it around the girl’s shoulder before handing her a packet of papers.  
“Gohan, what are these?”  
“Divorce papers from Videl. She gets Pan on weekends, I have her through the week. I already talked to Tama and Vegeta, I'm moving in next week. “  
“Oh, that's great! You'll be part of the pack.”  
“Hana, that's not why i did this.”  
“Than why?”  
“Look, I don't know if I love you, but i would like to try. I- we're soul mates, and I want to court you.” Gohan pulled out a small glowing blue necklace. “I know it's not the same as they are back home, but vegeta said you’d-” Hanako didn't give him a chance to finish his nervous rambling, just grabbed him and kissed him.


End file.
